Valteran Empire
by Lord-Hadrian-of-Darkness
Summary: Join my alter ego from another dimensional cluster as he travels the multiverse conquering all, gaining power and a bevy of beautiful women on his path to ultimate godhood. Inspired by Vex Master's Galactic Imperium and other fics of similar design, WARNING NC-17 for Violence, Gore and Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello everyone and welcome to my Fic, before you begin reading you all need to understand something. The is a multiverse crossing self-insert super powered version of myself in an alternate reality inspired by many other fanfics of a similar nature but most of all inspired by Vex Master and his Stargate: Galactic Imperium. Now I own none of the universes I will be visiting and also while my story is inspired by the Galactic Imperium and there are elements that are similar in my writing nothing is intentionally copied from Vex Master's fic. My story begins in a similar fashion but will quickly go its own route with its own story. So sit back and enjoy the first chapter of my Multiverse fic.**

 **P.S. If you don't like this kind of fic the don't read beyond this, furthermore while constructive criticism is accepted any straight up flames will be deleted so don't bother. Especially flames that come from guests who don't have the balls to log in so I can respond with a PM. Otherwise please tell me what you think!**

( _Stargate Universe, post Ark of Truth)_

Under Cheyenne Mountain within the headquarters of Stargate Command the leaders of the Earths greatest and most famous heroes and warriors resided. The Ark of Truth discovered by SG-1 had finally brought the Ori war to a grinding halt as the Priors were exposed to its light of truth, however soon after being used on the Priors in the Milky Way galaxy the whole thing had suddenly disintegrated with no warning. Most of the scientists had been heartbroken at the lost technology but most of the people involved figured that it was for the best that the strange device was gone, being able to control truth was a power no one should have.

But not everything was good in the Milky Way Galaxy, ignoring devastation of the Free Jaffa Nation the death of the Asgard the countless worlds forced to bend their knees to the Ori the Lucian Alliance poised to take advantage of the situation and the whole mess in the Pegasus Galaxy a new problem had reared its ugly head. And because of that Tomin, the interim leader of the Ori, was on Earth in the meeting room along with General Landry, Daniel Jackson, Samantha Carter, Jack O'Neill, Teal'c, Cameron Mitchell and Vala Mal Doran.

"I'm sorry to meet you all on such short notice," Tomin said sitting down having just come through the Stargate to Earth. "However it was crucial that I get here as soon as I could."

"Whats wrong Tomin," Vala asked sounding concerned. "Is it about those loyalist Priors you told us about before."

"Unfortunately yes," Tomin said with a heavy sigh.

"I thought you said that they were a minor concern considering the fact that there are only a dozen of them with four ships and a few hundred soldiers," General Landry said slowly. "Weren't you massing the rest of the Ori ships to take them out before you returned to your own galaxy?"

"This is all still true," Tomin said nodding. "However I've recently learned that these particular Priors were sent on a mission originally by the Ori before you killed them and then continued by Adria. They were looking for something called the Janus Key, a ship built by the Ancient Janus that contained not only all of his greatest and most secret research but also his greatest invention ever. I don't know what it is exactly but the Prior loyalists found it, but there is good news. There are several traitors among the loyalists who send us information, one of them managed to steal the ship and is currently on its way here."

"Here," Daniel asked surprised. "But why?"

"Because he was caught during the theft and injured before he could escape and now he is cut off from us. Earth was the closest safe haven he could think of as all four of the motherships are currently in pursuit of him and the ship, they will be here in little over an hour."

"Shit," O'Neill cursed. "That's bad, but still it's good news that whatever this ship is it's out of the loyalists hands. Luckily for us all five of our ships are currently in orbit so I will give the word and alert them."

"That's great," Tomin said. "Luckily I sent word to my people as well, three of our own ships should be able to get here before the loyalist ships following the Janus Key do. They will be sending the friendly IFF you gave us so your ships should recognize us when they arrive."

"Well then what are we waiting for," Mitchell said as they all stood up.

( _Earth Orbit_ )

Five BC-304 Daedalus class battle cruisers of the Tau'ri hung in high orbit alongside thee of the white and silver x-Ori motherships. There could not be a greater contrast between what was likely the two most powerful ship classes currently in existence. The BC-304's were small only 225 meters long and contained mostly primitive earth technology blended with reverse engineered Goa'uld technology, however the Hyperdrive, shield and plasma beam tech came from the Asgard and that allowed the BC-304 class to punch far above its weight class.

The only ship that could possibly equal it being the Ori mothership, the majority of the hull and internal structure was created by Iron Age primitive humans from another galaxy. The power source, Hyperdrive, primary and secondary weapons, sublight engines and control crystals had all be constructed and then installed by the Priors via the direction of the Ori. Because of this while advanced the inside of the Ori mothership was stupidly simple, three kilometers long it could hold between 5 and 10 thousand fully armed and stocked troops.

All of SG-1 new and old we're aboard the Daedalus which was acting as the flagship for the Tau'ri fleet at the moment while Tomin was aboard the lead Ori Mothership. "Multiple contacts exiting hyperspace," the subspace radar officer suddenly shouted alerting Colonel Caldwell to the danger.

"Shields to maximum prepare to fire APBs at full power," he shouted as alarms rang all over the ship.

The first hyperspace field opened and out came a ship that was clearly Ancient in design; it looked like a normal puddle that had a large angular aft section attached where the ramp would normally be. It was about 45 meters long and 25 wide a dull silver in color with Ancient designs carved into the hull just like a normal puddle jumper.

"Oh thank the Ancients, this is Jomer. Please help me I was hit by a staff bolt boarding this ship and their loyalist ships are right behind me," the x-Ori solider shouted over the subspace com as soon as he saw the ships waiting for him.

"Jomer this is O'Neill were sending you coordinates to land on the planet and an escort of F-302s to guide you in follow them and we will have emergency personal waiting to help you once you get there. But you need to concentrate and get that ship to safety," Jack said back.

"Understood," Jomer said as the Janus Key shot towards the Earth four F-302s racing to meet it. The Ancient ship was still about 10,000 km out when four more hyperspace windows opened up and the Loyalist Ori ships exited, apparently they were expecting them as they opened up almost instantly on the fleet in orbit. Four golden lances of exotic accelerated particles traveling at 75% light speed lanced out, two targeting ex-Ori ships and slamming into their shields. Their shields spluttered and fell to less than 20% and sparks exploded all over the ships throwing people around like rag dolls.

Two BC-304s the Odyssey and Sun Tzu did better but without access to a ZPM their shields fell to just under 50% from the force of the attack and both ships were knocked out of formation by several hundred meters before they could correct themselves and stabilize. The four Loyalist ships followed up their attack by launching 240 Ori fighters which made a b-line for the fleet.

"God damn it go evasive," O'Neill shouted as the fleet hit their sublight engines and rocketed forward in a zigzag pattern trying to avoid fire. "Launch all fighters and destroy those ships!"

A total of 96 F-302s and only 100 Ori fighters from their allied ships launched in response. The Daedalus, Apollo and Hammond all shot forward smaller and faster than their larger allies while the Odyssey and Sun Tzu held back to recharge their shields and behind them all three allied Ori ships opened fire concentrating on the lead Loyalist ship. Their three golden beams combined slashed through the lead ships shields instantly and proceeded to gut the ship. The armor as useful as a sheet of paper against the highly charged particles was torn asunder as the ship exploded from the inside out in a flash of light.

The three BC-304s each concentrated on one of the remaining three Loyalist Motherships each, their small stature and maneuverability quickly pulled them out of the firing arc of the forward firing weapon as their APBs fully charged. Dodging and weaving through the point defense particle cannons each ship unleashed white hot plasma death, two of the ships died without a fight as the plasma set them on fire from the inside out. The third and final Mothership however sensing its doom unleashed one last golden beam just as it exploded in a blast of light and fire.

But the blast wasn't aimed at any of Tau'ri or ex-Ori ships but the mass of fighters in orbit, the beam slashed through F-302s and Ori fighters on both sides with impunity but even they were not the target. They were just in the way, the Janus Key dodged wildly as the beam barely skimmed its ventral shields and continued on through the atmosphere.

With horrified realization the defenders of Earth were helpless but to watch as the beam crashed into the North American continent vaporizing the city of Atlanta and the nearly 500,000 citizens that lived there. But even then the horror was not over, the Janus Key began to shudder as it careened through the atmosphere shield glowing. Suddenly the space directly in front of it began to ripple and distort and then suddenly a large hole was ripped open in the space in front of the ship.

The Tau'ri and Ex-Ori ships has a clear view of a Earth without a burning Atlanta in the hole before the Janus Key flew through the hole and then vanished in a flash of light. "What in God's name just happened," O'Neill asked still shocked from the destruction of Atlanta.

"We got a data burst from Jomer before the Loyalist ships arrived," Samantha said with a hoarse voice trying to collect her thoughts. "According to him the device was called an alternate reality drive, or at least that's the translation they got from the Ancient language."

"Like the mirror," O'Neill asked as the coms began to explode with messages from the ground.

"No," Samantha said. "The quantum mirror connected to parallel worlds, or worlds that were only slightly different from our own. Our next door neighbor as far as the time space continuum is concerned, but an Alternate Reality is a world nowhere near our own reality and the world there could be nothing like our own. The Stargate probably doesn't even exist in that world if it's different enough."

"Can we go after the Janus Key," he asked already expecting the answer.

"No way," she said confirming his suspicion. "That device is one of a kind and neither the Ancients nor the Asgard has tech even close to making that kind of device. No wonder it was Janus's prize creation, it trump's the quantum mirror and the time machine in terms of power. Odds are we will never see it or Jomer again sir."

O'Neill sighed but nodded, he didn't like that device being out of their control but if it stayed out of their reality he figured it wasn't their problem anymore. Besides he had to deal with the cluster fuck that was a burning American City and the inevitable fallout of an attack on Earth that they just could not cover up.

( _Earth Prime, Quantum Entanglement Source, the Infinite Crossroads)_

Looking back on my life if I had to call it one thing, it would have to be average. Not boring but certainly average, my name is Cayleb Dyson. At 24 nearly 25 years old I had my Bachelor's degree from college and I was currently employed as a Park Ranger at Red Top Mountain north of Atlanta. I came from a upper middle class American family as my father was ex-military and a Colonel from the Air force so I had plenty of opportunity growing up. My family took my two younger brothers and I on vacations and came to as many of our sporting events growing up as they could.

Really I had no reason at all to complain about my child hood, I was a bit lazy and like reading books about Sci-Fi and fantasy more than anything. I was pretty average looking as well, short blond hair and blue eyes and slightly pale skin which was starting to brown with my new job. I was neither fit nor fat but was leaning more towards fit these days again because of my outdoorsy job which I was enjoying more than I thought I would. But really all I really wanted out of life was something earth shattering!

It didn't have to be something like aliens invading or discovering the key to eternal youth, maybe someone finally settling a colony on the moon or curing some major disease. Something that could help unite the human race a little more overall instead of all the war and hatred that seemed to fill the world at the moment. At the moment I was out on patrol on an ATV riding along the back trails of the park, I was at least an hour away from any of the other park rangers though I could contact them on the walky-talky if I had to.

Suddenly a loud sonic boom echoed through the forest causing me to look up into the sky, a large hole seemed to have ripped itself in the air and without warning some kind of ship came barreling through. I only got to see the portal thing close before I was forced to gun my ATV to avoid the crashing ship,

"Shit, shit, shit!" I screamed and barely made it out of the way. The ship crashed into the ground behind me kicking up a wave of dirt, rocks and tree splinters. The ATV I was riding bucked but I managed somehow to keep it from flipping on me. Breathing hard from the sudden spike in adrenalin I slowly took the ATV back to the smoking crash site to look inside and gasped at what I saw.

The front end looked like a Puddle Jumper from Stargate Atlantis and it was connected to a larger back end of similar design, the whole thing was smoking but looked intact. At first I figured that it had to be some sort of prop, but I quickly pushed that thought away. There had to be something much more to this ship suddenly appearing and I got my answer moments later. The ramp at the rear of the ship suddenly lowered and a man staggered out holding his side with one hand and supporting himself with a silver staff in the other.

He was an Ori solider; I would recognize that garb anywhere being an avid Stargate Fan. My mind was racing with the impossibility but if what I was seeing was real I had to treat the situation as though this man was what he appeared to be. Pulling out my 45 revolver I approached cautiously wary of the staff in his hand, he was on his knees now and looking down but if he started to point that staff at me I would shoot first and ask questions later.

"Freeze," I shouted. "Don't move a muscle!"

The man looked up shocked and then relief flooded his face. "Please you must contact the SGC and let them know where we are," the man said.

I felt a strange calmness wash over me at the mention of the SGC, my suspicions were confirmed. "And exactly why should I trust an Ori solider?"

"I'm not a part of the Loyalist faction," the man pleaded gasping for breath. I could see the blood running between his fingers from the hole blasted in his armor. "I stole the Janus Key from the Loyalist Priors but was shot down when they attacked the Fleet in orbit."

This must be post Ark of Truth I thought, obviously this had never happened in the TV show but it obviously had in the reality this man and the ship came from. Janus meant that it was created by the Ancient Janus himself and the device inside must be what brought the ship to this dimension in the first place. "Prove it, drop the staff weapon."

He did, "my name is Jomer," he said.

"Cayleb," I replied and stepped forward. Jomer swayed and I caught him lowering him to the ground. I pealed back the burnt armor to check his wound and hissed. Slowly I placed the armor back over the wound and breathed out slowly, "I'm sorry," was all I could say.

"It's alright," Jomer said with a cough and a smile. "I figured as much, but at least I managed to wreck those Loyalist Priors plans. A hundred thousand generations they enslaved my entire galaxy with a lie and even after learning the truth they can't let it go. Please just make sure the SGC gets the ship, promise me."

I nodded slowly smiling and holding Jomer's hand as his eyes slowly closed, after a minute he stopped breathing and finally passed away. I felt tears track down my eyes, this was the first time I had ever actually seen another human being die in front of me and Jomer did so believing he had gotten the ship to the SGC. Never realizing that he wasn't even in the same Dimension anymore, I couldn't pick up his body on my own so I had to drag it back into the ship before closing the hatch via the button on the side of the wall.

Looking around the inside of the ship I spotted a large cylindrical device that had to be Janus's dimensional transport, attacked to it was a terminal just like the ones in Atlantis. Walking over to it I could see the Ancient text scrolling over the screen and cursed, "shit can't this thing display in English."

As though responding to my question the text instantly converted to English. So it had voice control, which was a pleasant surprise. I asked it what the device was and like I figured it was a device that could lock onto a dimension of my choosing and travel to it. However there were side effects, once two dimensions were linked together it cut off the parallel realities of both dimensions. In other words if I had a quantum mirror it would be useless and any divergent parallel realities would be sealed off. On top of that I was linked to the Stargate universe that this ship came from and due to relativistic effects this ship had in that universe and the path it took to get to this one while I go use the device to appear in any time after the Janus Key had come to my dimension I could not go to a time in that universe before the Janus Key arrived here.

It was strange but that's what the computer told me the device did so then asked the computer what else was on the ship. To my everlasting surprise this ship contained the entire cumulative knowledge and research of Janus in the data base, the entire history of Ancient technology and everything Janus had ever come up with was at my fingertips. I knew at that exact moment that I couldn't let this gold mine slip through my fingers, both because I knew that if the military or government got ahold of this ship it could start world war three and because of simple human greed.

I wanted the ship and I was the only one here, I knew the military had to be on the way. A ship like this falling out of the sky they would be swarming all over it a matter of hours, I had to act fast. I next asked the computer what sort of security requirements the mainframe had. To my shock it had none, further probing confirmed that the Loyalist Ori had removed the security programs up to and including the requirement for the ATA gene, I asked if they had downloaded the mainframe but to my relief they hadn't. Jomer had stolen the ship before they could and because all the security had been removed even he could fly the ship.

To be safe I told the computer to reset the security based off my biometrics and DNA only, once it was confirmed that the security was in place and that I was the only one who could control the ship I asked the computer if there was anything else aboard. Turns out the only other thing on board was a molecular construction device similar to the one Daniel Jackson used to construct the anti-ascension device but without the need to stick my head in anything.

The Janus Key it turned out was powered by a Mark III ZPM, it was an invention of Janus. The ZPMs were like batteries and the amount of power you could draw from them was proportional to the size of the artificial dimension stored inside, the Mark I was the normal orange ZPM used in Atlantis, the Mark II was a Blue ZPM with 5 times the power of the Mark I. The Mark III a green colored ZPM that had twice the power of the Mark II, in other Words the Mark III had ten times the power of the Mark I.

Moving up to the front of the ship I sat in the command chair which lit up in response to me, it looked exactly like the inside of a Puddle Jumper minus all the earth stuff like safety nets or cargo cases. A quick overview showed me that the ship was just fine and not damaged by the crash, a quick query informed me that the Janus Key did indeed have a cloak so I flipped it on and brought the ship up. Hitting the thrusters the Janus Key quickly rocketed up through the atmosphere and into space.

It was truly amazing watching the Earth from up above, I could even see the international space station floating around the planet several thousand kilometers away. But now came the decision, what to do with the ship and all the treasures it held. A quick hack with the ship let me watch the news feed down on Earth and sure enough it was already all over the news that something had crashed in Georgia, for the moment they were calling it a meteor.

A hack into some of the government, which was really just me asking the computer to do the hacking, informed me that even the government and the military thought it was a meteor. At that I breathed a sigh of relief; if no one was looking for the ship then I was much safer. But that still left the question, what did I do with a dimension jumping ship with all the advanced technology of a race more than 40 million years old. I write Fanfiction and love reading books so the answer seemed to present itself to me in a seductive voice in my head. The two fanfictions that stood out to me as multiverse fics being Beginning a New Path by stargatesg1fan1 and StarGate: Galactic Imperium by Vex Master.

They were the two multiverse fics I had read most often but if I had to rate my situation it would most reflect Vex Master's Galactic Imperium. But the theory that all the stories that I loved converging on my home reality and being expressed as books, movies and videogames was a main theme in Beginning a New Path. But where BaNP was a Harry Potter God fic GI was a self-insert fic. So I could only wonder if an alternate version of myself was sitting in his room somewhere writing these events as a fanfiction, I could only hope the story would turn out good.

But enough of the self-inflicted mind games, if I took my notes from Galactic Imperium I could take the technology I had and rule. Take powers and technology and women from across the multiverse and become a god in my own right and the temptation to do so was incredible, in the span of an hour I had my wish and more than I could have ever dreamed for. In the end it took me three hours to make up my mind in orbit of the earth, I had the means and the ability to rule and the make everything better for everyone and everything I touched. Those who had power had the responsibility to use it and my only other option was to turn the ship over to some world power, yeah right.

Ok step one was to get back down to Earth and check in with my job, thinking quickly I had the mater replicator make me a remote control for the Janus Key that looked and acted like an Apple Watch, strapping it on I flew back down into the park cloaked and hopped out of the ship. Using the watch I instructed the ship to stay cloaked and follow me in the air and to avoid other objects. Checking in with my boss I made up some bogus story about my walky-talky being damaged by the crash and only now being able to fix it and check in.

From there emergency personal started arriving on the scene, it had taken so long only because of how deep in the park the imagined meteor had hit. A sob story to my bosses about being shocked at coming so close to death got me three months of paid vacation, after all death by meteor wasn't covered by my contract and I think they were afraid I was going to sue or something. Luckily I managed to avoid any media attention as the authorities and military were now swarming over the sight, I slipped off and knew that I was never coming back.

Once back at my apartment I ordered the Janus Key to hover invisible above the roof, my room was luckily on the top floor so I had easy access if I needed it. Then I began to plan, I was to do this I needed to take over my home dimension Earth to begin with. The easiest way to do that was with the technology I possessed but to start a company I needed money, I could steal the money from off shore accounts with the Janus Key's computer and no one would ever know or I could replicate precious metals and gems and sell them. But in both cases the origin of the money or the gems might raise suspicions.

Instead I decided to make my fortune other rich people made theirs to begin with; I was going to go to Vegas. Calling up my family I informed them that I was fine and on paid vacation due to the meteor strike. They wanted to know if I wanted to come home but I refused citing my Vegas plan as a vacation I needed, my middle brother had just graduated college and my youngest was still in college so they understood. My parents were a little concerned but gave me their blessings after a little prodding.

After that I knew I needed to prepare for my trip to Vegas, I used the information in the Janus Key to study the idea of genetically enhancing my body to make me stronger and give myself a longer life span. What I discovered was far beyond that, considering the way the Asgard had achieved their immortality I was curious if the Ancient data base had similar technology. Turns out that it did, in fact it seemed like the Asgard had based their own tech of the Ancients. Not that surprising actually when you thought about it.

But while I could clone myself a new body I didn't want to suffer the same degenerative affects the Asgard suffered in the end, thinking hard I asked the computer if the matter replicator could create base proteins. Adenine, Guanine, Thymine and Cytosine, the building blocks of DNA. Turns out it could make these simple proteins from basically anything so long as it had raw materials and the source didn't even need to be biological, it could be rocks or trash. Knowing this he took some of his own blood and had the computer make an electronic copy of his DNA in the computer. This way even if his original body was destroyed for some reason I could construct a replacement from the DNA up.

That was a big weight off my shoulders as I programed the computer; first I had the matter replicator create an artificial womb to grow my new body in. It looked like a large tube with a clear cover to see inside; I took my blood sample and used the database to rewrite my DNA to be that of an Alteran's as it was the most advanced evolution of the human race available to me at the moment. But that wasn't enough, while the Alteran body would live for well over and thousand years and give me access to a plethora of psychic abilities and vacuum/zero point energy manipulation a bullet to the head would still kill me.

So the next thing I did was pull up the entire Asuran data folder and the cellular nanites they were made up of, the entire program file was open to my manipulation and I knew what I wanted. The nanites required the element Neutronium for construction but luckily it seemed like a fair amount of Naquadah, Neutronium and Trinium were stored in electronic space for construction purposed. It wasn't a lot but it was nothing to sneeze at either.

I had the computer program the nanites so that they were would fuse with the nervous system of my new body all along the spine and into the brain. Furthermore I programed the nanites so that they would enhance and protect his skeleton, muscles, organs and even enhance my immune system. With a permanent subspace link to the Janus Key even if this body was somehow destroyed my mind would just download to the computer and a new body would be grown. As for the Asuran nanites themselves they would only supplement his biological body not turn him into a walking mass of nanites, furthermore all aspects of self-learning, aggression towards the wraith or even the ability to replicate without his command was removed. The nanites were programed to obey me and me alone and would never harm me.

Once all the programming was done I set the machine to work, it took a whole week for the body to grow to the appropriate age. Biologically the body was the same age I currently am at 24, however there several notable differences. Physically my new body was fit with defined muscles and I added a few inches of height putting me at 6'2, I may have also given myself a little enhancement below the waist. What can I say I'm a guy and no guy would pass up that kind of opportunity.

Transferring my mind to a new body was fairly easy, another pod was constructed and hopping inside it closed up on me and nanites inserted themselves at the base of my neck to connect to my nervous system. The program pulled my mind from my original body and the computer program guarded my mind with religious zeal as the process was conducted. Then suddenly I felt like I was waking up from a dream as I opened the eyes of my new body, the pod hissed open and I fell to the floor. Gasping for breath I rose to my feet feeling the power of my new body, it was wonderful and I felt the power of my Alteran based psychic abilities expanding my mind and the mental like of the replicator based nanites giving me super solider like strength. I began the laugh softly, then chuckle and before I knew it my head was thrown back in galling laughter.

Then my head snapped down in a feral smile and I whispered softly into the empty ship, "Well then."

 **Post AN:** **Well that's the first chapter sorry Cayleb didn't speak that much but that will change once he gets going. The first few chapters will be in his home universe until he can take it over then he will visit a few other realities to collect a few things before finally hitting the Stargate Universe. A Question for those who read the chapter and like these kinds of fics, do you want me to include graphic lemons scenes because this guy will have a harem of beautiful women from across the multiverse. One last thing I will be posting a list of potential dimensions Cayleb will be visiting to collect powers and take over if there is any verse you think should be added to the list let me know and I will consider it.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

Multiverse List

Stargate

Star Trek

Star Wars

Warhammer 40k

Star Craft

AVP

Robo Cop

Avatar

Last Airbender

DBZ

Heroic Age

HALO

DC

Marvel

Gundam Seed (Maderfole Trilogy)

Gundam 00

Gundam Wing

Codex Alera

Eragon

Matrix

I Robot

Negima

Harry Potter

Twilight

The Host

Starship Troopers

Battle Star Galactica

Soulfire/Fathom

World Of Warcraft

Diablo

Code Geass

Game of Thrones

To Love Ru/Black Cat

Space Battleship Yamato 2199

Naruto

Lord Of the Rings

Gundam Unicorn

Gurren Laggan

Underworld

Reign Of Fire

Resident Evil

Transformers

Terminator

Firefly

Laura Croft/Tomb Raider

Blade

Mass Effect

God of War

Prototype

Infamous (Video Game)

Total Recall (Re-make)

Scott Sigler (All Books)

Edge of Tomorrow

Deus Ex (Game)

Godzilla (2014)

Pacific Rim

Cloverfield

DEARS

Fullmetal Alchemist

Yu Yu Hakusho

Sailor Moon

Bleach

Inuyasha

Tenchi Muyo

Ronan Warriors

Castle in the Sky

Negima

Zoids

Fate/Stay Night

Cyborg 009

Origin Spirits of the Past

Eureka

Percy Jackson

Hunger Games

Maximum Ride

Dinotopia

Jacky Chan (Cartoon)

Jonny Quest

Legend of Zelda

Dragon Age

Push

Jumper

Assassins Creed

Infamous

Lucy

Honor Harrington


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello everyone sorry this took so long to get out. It got away from me a little bit and I sorta blew though the home reality of Cayleb Dyson. I was never going to be there long and I might never go back to it as it's just a fall back reality in case Cayleb needs it. So the chapter after this will be the beginning of the Stargate Universe. Cayleb will be there for a long time and except for jumping to a few other realities to steal a few things he will remain in the Stargate Reality until he has conquered it. So please enjoy the next chapter of the Valteran Empire!**

( _Earth Prime, Quantum Entanglement Source, The Infinite Crossroads)_

Upon arriving in Las Vegas the first thing I did was visit one of the lesser but still respectable casinos, wearing a nice suit and with about $3,000 in hard cash this first stop was a part of my specifically constructed plan. I couldn't just appear money without drawing attention to myself but I had a plan, I started out playing cards and dice at a few different tables making sure to win and lose various amounts of money even losing twice on purpose a large amount of cash. The casino was one of those respectable ones as far as rigging games went, well as respectable as any casino worth its salt in Las Vegas, and between reading a few minds with my new psychic abilities and practicing with my telekinesis when rolling dice by the time I felt like I had kept up the charade long enough when I had doubled my initial profit to $6,000.

I noticed two young girls who couldn't have been older than 21 who were probably college students on a vacation, one was a short red head with freckles across her nose and a tight fit body with small breasts and the other looked Hispanic with long shiny dark hair and a curvy form. Both were fairly beautiful and were sitting at a slot machine, I chuckled when they pulled the lever only to get the most annoying bar rejecting them and taking their money. The red head cursed and the Hispanic one pouted in the most adorable way.

"Mind if I give it a try ladies," I asked walking up to them. They looked at me giving me appreciative looks, I wasn't surprised. Though I looked mostly the same I had given my new body all the improvements I could including a little enhancement here and there on my face. I could now say with confidence that I was a very handsome man.

"Sure we don't mind do we Natalia," the red head asked the Hispanic one.

"Not at all Mila," the girl Natalia with a genuine smile. It seemed like Natalia was the sweet one while Mila was the tomboyish one. A quick scan of both their surface thoughts told him that they both found him physically attractive and they were on a vacation of their own, the idea of hooking up with him for a while appealed so long as he wasn't a cocky dick to them.

"Thank you ladies," I said as I took the seat Natalia vacated and both girls stood at his shoulders. Placing my hands on the slot machine I inserted a few cellular nanites into the machine and took it over, it wasn't rigged but the win rate was very small. I spun the machine twice only winning a few coins each time and the girls seemed excited for less than $300 worth of tokens but it was more than they had won so far tonight. On the third spin however I jacked up the machine at it practically exploded into lights and bells of a Jackpot.

The two girls stood stunned as I waved over an attendant to collect my winnings which totaled about 1.2 million. I had the amount transferred into my account and turned to the two girls who were staring a little miffed at the machine, "wow you two must be good luck charms, how about you come with me and we hit up a bigger casino?"

"Really," Mila asked looked both hopeful and excited.

"Of course," I said smiling. "I can't think of a better way of spending the night than in the presence of two beautiful young women like you."

He heard both their thoughts preen a little bit at his flattery, both of them figured that he wanted to get them into bed but neither of them was exactly against the idea. That and he wasn't acting all high and mighty pulse he could be generous if he wanted their company, "But before we do that if you two are going to be so kind as to accompany me tonight the least I could do was pay for some nice clothes and some jewelry so we fit in with all those rich types in the fancy casinos."

That sold them and they spent the next few hours modeling dresses for him before buying them, Mila got an emerald green strapless cocktail dress that showed off her shoulder with a belt and Natalia got a tight red flowing dress that reached the floor but split up the sides shoring off her legs and which pushed up her chest making her seem even bigger than she already was. Some matching jewelry and shoes and the girls were ready to go along with whatever HE wanted to do.

The sun was only just going down when they hit the first Casino; he set Mila and Natalia up as his lucky charms hitting the cards, dice and machines. At the first big casino he played up winning a little here losing a little there but eventually he won big in the Roulette wheel winning three times in a row when he bet big and walking away with more than 10 million dollar. Suffice the saw the girls were ecstatic given that they had glued themselves to my side and the casino was ticked, but I didn't feel bad. That particular machine was rigged so I had used a bit of Telekinesis to make sure the ball landed where I wanted it to.

The next Casino it was poker with some hard core players and the one after that another slot machine, by the time they had gone through 4 Casinos he had earned just over 50 million dollars. The girls expected him to invite them to a hotel right away but he surprised them again by inviting them to dinner at an expensive restaurant, a few bribes and a few mental pushes got them a seat quickly and he enjoyed eating dinner with the two young beauties as they talked and he asked about them and their lives instead of talking about himself.

Mila and Natalia appreciated his efforts though as desert was winding down they began dropping hints that wouldn't mind retiring to a more private setting. So he smiled and got them a master suite at a very expensive hotel and then put the stamina of his new body to the test, nearly four hours later he sat up in bed with two very sweaty and very satisfied women curled up against his sides. The rest of the week was much of the same, the mornings and afternoons he spent with Mila and Natalia shopping going to movies and eating out and at night he hit the Casinos with his two lucky charms.

They never went to the same Casino twice and with his extra abilities over the next few days he earned just over a Billion dollars. Most of it in a few new accounts and some of it in cold hard cash, he had more than enough startup money and his girl's break was over. Neither one of them wanted to leave and go back to a normal life; especially after all the gifts he had bought the two of them. Not to mention the dozens of times he had fucked both women together and separately over the last week, so after a final nice dinner and an even nicer final night of hard passionate sex he woke in the morning to see the two girls off to their flight.

He surprised them both when he presented them each with an account in their name with 5 million in each as a thank you for being his lucky charms for the week. His gift resulted in a pair of quickies in the single ladies airport restroom while the other stood guard, and he watched them both board their flight with ruffled clothes and glowing complexions. He hadn't asked for their personal information and they hadn't offered though he knew enough about them to track them down if he wanted.

But now he had work to do, he had had his fun but he needed to get serious if he wanted to rule what he was mentally calling this Dimension Earth Prime. There were many technologies he now had access to due to the Janus Key and he had to decide what way he wanted to go about it. He had given it a lot of thought and there were many technologies the world needed. Technologies like alternate forms of energy production and new medical technologies to cure currently incurable diseases, new methods of food production and computer technologies and naturally military technology.

What he really needed was for his earth to unite under a single government and his plans were built around the idea of easing this world into the idea. Once he got back home he went about the hassle of buying a building outside Atlanta that would be the beginning of his company, it was a R&D facility and he put out feelers for some scientists to help him get the facility off the ground.

To make the biggest splash possible and to garner the most attention he decided to go with sustainable fusion technology, the Alterans had long since perfected the relatively simple. It took a huge amount of his profits necessary to get the supplies he needed to build a prototype but the people he had found were in it for the science as opposed to the money. Not that he wasn't paying them well but he wanted people who loved the science above the money or fame, he had to set a president for his future employees.

It took almost six months but they managed to build the reactor under the R&D facility and use it to power the facility and all it required to power it was heavy water in other words Deuterium and isotope of hydrogen. From that they were also able to develop hydrogen/deuterium power cells as well. Over the six months it took to build the reactor he had quietly let out hints that his small R&D facility he was calling the Valaran Institute of Technology was developing a breakthrough in energy production technology. People were doing this all the time but all the politicians, military members, car dealers and energy production companies came when he called.

None of them sent anyone really important but since he was holding a party with free food to show off his secret invention they sent representatives. People like this were always looking for the rare gems hidden in the dirt and it helped that he wasn't asking for donations as well. There were over 40 various politicians mostly form the democratic and republican parties and a few representatives from every branch of the military and about a hundred civilians mingling around.

"Welcome, welcome everyone. That you for coming," I said standing up of the stage and gathering everyone's attention both with my voice and with a very subtle psychic compulsion so they really payed attention to me. "As much as you are all must be enjoying the nice food I offered you all for free for coming today I'm sure some of you are interested in scam I must obviously be leading up too to get you all to give me your money."

There was a spattering of chuckles across the room as many of them assumed this was exactly what this was. "Joking aside as I'm sure you are aware I set this admittedly small R&D facility to explore alternate forms of energy technology for our country, you fine men and women have probably been to dozens of such facilities yourselves across America as such people told you about how they were going to be the ones to give you that technology. They just needed you to give them the money to fund the research into figuring out how to build that technology first."

There were nods around the room and more than a few people were giving him looks of confusion. This was not how this dance worked; he was supposed to be explaining how his theory would eventually lead to the development of a new form of technology they could benefit from. He was acting strange to them by pointing out that fact.

"But I'm not here to ask you to give me your money for something that only exists in theory I'm here to show you what we have already developed," he snapped his fingers and the floor he had them standing on went see-through. Below them a large spherical device with a bright glowing core was revealed causing the people in the room to gasp in surprise. "What you are seeing below you is a fully functional deuterium based fusion reactor, it's not a theory or an idea its whats powering this very small facility at less than 1% of its maximum output. At 100% it could supply 5% of this nation's power requirements."

"It produces no waste and can be scaled up and down to produce more or less at maximum, a dozen of these at about three times the size could produce all of the nation's power requirements permanently. To go along with this technology we have also developed deuterium based power cells that can go in things like cars, which means instead of gasoline all cars would need is a little refined heavy water to power them." The people in the room were staring at him and at the reactor under their feet in shock and he really couldn't blame them, his people were grinning like loons around the room at their reactions and I smiled as well.

"This is part where you call your superiors and tell them what you just learned," I said as though whispering something secret to all of them in a conspiring like tone. It was probably the fastest I had ever seen someone go for their phone, at the same time many people in the dining room were yelling at me and asking questions. Either way it worked like a charm, by the end of the day I was receiving phone call after phone call from the heads of corporations and the leaders of the various branches of the military and hell even the President found a couple of minutes to call him up.

The fact that I had working fusion reactors was no laughing matter and there were people in American who wanted this technology so I was not short on sponsors pouring money into my accounts. Some wanted to buy my design from me but I was not about to allow that and other like the oil companies went into panic mode and tried to have me shut down or at least try to bury me in red tape. But the next day I released the news of my fusion reactor to the world and in an afternoon had the entire American public on my side.

The effect it had on the rest of the world was mixed but it was safe to say no other nation was happy at the sudden advantage the Americans had. I poured all the money I had gained from sponsors into expanding my R&D into a full blown production facility. To begin with I would be building large scale reactors to supply America's power requirements which would be replacing things like coal and nuclear power plants. But the main money maker at least in the beginning was going to be my deuterium/hydrogen fuel cells. The auto industry wanted to create a brand of cars based on my fuel cells and the cells were good for about 5,000 miles a piece depending on the design of the car.

It was a simple matter to replace the fuel cells when they ran dry and once production was in full swing they would not even be expensive. The whole first year saw the rapid expansion of his fledgling company I decided to name Dyson Technologies with the Valaran Institute as the R&D branch. With the production of fusion reactors and fuel cells in full production I decided to release the next step in technology I had chosen.

The crystal based technology from the Stargate Universe was based on organic molecular crystals, a year after the release of his Fusion Reactors he released the first of his hybrid crystal based processors. The amount of data the crystals could run at a time was hundreds of times greater than the next best computer. In a day he cornered the market where any computers were concerned and he swept up the dying competition as the companies went out of business and the employees needed new jobs.

The crystals were incredible but they were primitive compared to even Goa'uld based crystal technology, but he wasn't done there. Into the medical field he introduced two revolutionary technologies, the first was a machine which could clone a human organ or limb in a matter of hours without the side effect of short telomeres. The other was a series of very basic nanites which didn't use any of the exotic elements like Naquadah or Neutronium and were a little larger than normal human cells. Not only could they act as little healers to deal with medical emergencies like life threatening wounds but they could also manipulate DNA but not very much. At the moment the best they could do was remove genetic diseases from DNA, full blown genetic manipulation with nanites was a few generations down the road.

But he did prove that they had some powerful genetic manipulation abilities by creating crops that were insect and disease resistant and had a much higher climate tolerance while requiring less water along with a high grow rate and yield. That certainly got him on the side of the farmers of America and when the idea for producing cloned animals to replace living livestock. It certainly cut down cost since the animals could be grown to maturity without every actually having to be born in a fraction of the time it took to raise a normal animal. Though this method would take years to transition properly.

After five years his company's stock was in the Billions and America's economy had shot through the roof. Thanks to his money he was able to make donations to several politicians whose mindsets were more focused towards the betterment of America as a whole as opposed to their own self-interest and political power. Not that they didn't have those kinds of aspirations just that he was careful to choose people who had genuine desire for a better future. And by this point the government and economy was behind his company 100%.

Other nations were clamoring desperately for his company to expand over the ocean but he had been using the excuse that he was setting the ground work in America before expanding which was driving other nations batty. There was the occasional attempt to steal his tech or data but his computers were centuries ahead of anyone else's and it always ended in failure and crashed servers for the nations that tried it. But there was one more thing he wanted to set up before expanding to other countries. He had spent years developing several military based technologies besides the ones the American's were developing with the tech he had already released.

He then announced Dyson Tech would be opening the Jomer Private Military Corporation (PMC) for advanced military applications. He got the necessary permission to develop the PMC on American soil with the promise that all aspects of the American military would benefit from the technology he developed. It was a simple job to create futuristic weapons like combat armors and linear based kinetic weapons for the infantry and advanced steel/titanium/carbon armor and electromagnetic repulsor lifts for the next generation tanks.

But the biggest inventions he created for his PMC were the Campton Class Land Battleships that used a specialized Scale system to travel over land and the Aegis class Sky Carrier which incorporated his first generation gravity manipulation device to make it fly. As if he was going to make a Helicarrier like from the Marvel Universe, putting big fans on a regular aircraft carrier was just making an expensive target in his mind. And he had a very specific reason for creating his own personal army.

( _Southern Mexico)_

The sight was one that would go down in the history of humanity as one of the worst tragedies committed by a terrorist organization in years. With the sudden upturn of the American Economy and the infusion of open minded politicians and donations to the police forces or at least the ones that were not corrupt the drug trade in the United States was at an all-time low. On top of that the majority of illegal immigrants in the US were now registered citizens and the process was much more stream lined.

What it all added up to was a sever road block in the drug trade and the cartels in Mexico and South America had suffered massive blows in the 5 years since Dyson Technologies had come onto the scene. Those same cartels suddenly decided to band together after somehow acquiring military grade weapons from China and Russia over the Black Market. But that was not the worst thing, somehow the organization which was calling itself Viper got a hold of and detonated a 20 Kiloton Nuclear bomb in southern Mexico and destroyed Oaxaca City in Oasaca killing all 300,000 of its citizens.

Now the entire southern half of Mexico was in open revolt and the military, what little there was, was in a panic. President of the United States James Mathews was in a video conference with Mexico's President Pena Nieto with both their advisors sitting in with them. "President Nieto though my heart goes out to your people I don't see how America can do anything more than provide humanitarian aid. Sending in our armed forces would only put American troops in control of Mexican territory."

"I understand that President Mathews," Nieto said. "But my country is already lost; these terrorists are too well armed and organized. Soon they will attack and seize Mexico City and form there no one will be able to stop them from taking the rest of the country, it will be like having the Middle East on your door step Mister President. If you don't attack now you will attack later when they attack you, already we are getting reports of rape and murder of the citizens trapped behind enemy lines. But I believe I have a solution to our problem."

"You do," Mathews asked curious.

"Yes allow me to key him into our conversation," Nieto said and suddenly I appeared on a split screen of both Presidents.

"Hello James it's good to see you again though I regret that it is under these circumstances," I said smiling at the American president.

"Cayleb, I mean Mr. Dyson what are you doing here," President Mathews asked surprised.

"I contacted him President Mathews," Nieto said looking grave. "Mexico is lost and the best way to get help to my dying citizens is with American help. So I am proposing the immediate annexation of Mexico into the United States of America."

The connection was silent as everyone on the American side of the connection looked back in shock their mouths hanging open and eyes wide. Everyone on the Mexican side had grim looks on their faces but they already knew and agreed with the Mexican president's decision, their primary concern was the protection of life.

"James, President Nieto contacted me about this with this idea and with the request that Jomer PMC lead the way. If America agrees to annex Mexico the Jomer PMC will lead the way of the American armed forces as a special unit. Dyson Technologies will also support the American armed forces with equipment ammunition and supplies, plus once Mexico has been integrated into the United States Dyson Technologies will move in and begin supplying power and food and more importantly jobs to get their economy up and running. This is the right choice to make," he said in a calm voice.

The American president looked concerned, he obviously didn't want to be seen as an expansionist taking over Mexico. But eventually he sighed and nodded which made the Mexican President sigh in relief, what neither of them noticed was the small smile on his lips. The War for Mexico lasted three years by which a combination of American armed forces armed with next generation technology and the Jomer PMC armed with the most advanced technology on the planet moved slowly and methodically south until they reached South America.

Despite being armed with military grade technology the Drug Cartel terrorists had no chance against the advanced technologies he had developed. But that didn't mean they couldn't cause some serious damage, though most of the terrorists were killed in the war many used civilians as shields which was one of the primary reasons the war took 3 years. In the end though the remaining terrorists fled into South America which was beginning to destabilize, in the end though he got what he wanted.

He needed to unite the Earth of his home reality before he left it for it would serve as a fall back position in the future if he ever needed it. With Mexico won it was folded into the USA as an additional 10 states, while this was happening Canada's economy was suffering more than most as America's neighbor. Especially where healthcare was concerned and with a little persuasion on his part and maybe a mental nudge here and there Canada hopped on the band wagon and requested admission into the United States as well adding 15 new states to the Land of the Free.

But like what many people feared the other nations of the world were afraid of the sudden upswing of the United States economy and territory increase. And really he had no more excuses so with the rest of the world clamoring he announced the expansion of Dyson Technologies overseas, but only the technologies like power generation, medical and food production. That especially appealed to places like China who needed those technologies but that didn't mean the other nations were all that happy with him. He still refused to sell military technology overseas and America was slowly gaining s lead on the other nations as far as Military power went.

So I introduced a new application of primitive nanotech, this version unlike the medical version was designed to break down and convert inorganic and nonliving organic material into base materials that could be recycled into other things. This was designed to completely get rid of the trash and dangerous waste problem the Earth had and with clean energy already dominating the planet would be clean in a matter of decades.

Like his medical nanotech all his nanotech was specifically designed to function a specific way and was hardwired to only what it was programmed. Because of that no one could hack the nanotech he created to get it to do different things, which was why he had no problem releasing it in the first place. And no one could replicate it because if they tried to take it apart to find out how it was made it self-destructed not that people even in American hadn't tried and failed naturally.

Things were running smoothly and his company was all but self-sufficient and spreading rapidly, other than watching it grow overseas and introducing new technologies at the right times there was little for him to do. So he turned his attention to the thing he had wanted to do from day one and that was launch his own personal space program. His first shuttle was fusion powered with a miniaturized reactor, artificial gravity and primitive inertial dampeners and armored with some of his new heat and friction resistive armor.

It could take of like a regular plane and exit the atmosphere as the engines were a fusion ion type that did not require reaction fuel and was fed power directly from the reactor. Cargo type shuttle crafts which were bigger than Galaxy type cargo planes began to carry up pieces of a prefab space station which would be the base of his operations in space.

It was armored and powered by a series of fusion reactors with artificial gravity, once it was finished it was a Kilometer and a half in diameter and 500 meters tall at its tallest point. 12 years after the creation of Dyson Tech I was ready to push the next phase of my plan, the amount of money I had at this point was staggering. Without a doubt I was the single wealthiest man on the planet and to go along with my inventions I was buying up different companies to add to my collection of sorts.

But behind the scenes I was manipulating the world to the point that it would be forced to come together, I could never have done it regardless of how much money I had without the Janus Key. With the computers on board that ship I was able to act in such a way that no one would ever be able to track me online. I could even control the internet if I really wanted to but instead I created an underground organization called Falcon and 12 years after I created Dyson Tech Falcon struck. It was the world's first multinational international terrorist organization and it struck with a vengeance.

Multiple large scale bombings occurred simultaneously across the globe in every major country including America as I couldn't have the US get away unaffected. It was way too easy to get away with and a large part of me hated killing so many people but it was something I was going to have to get used to if I wanted to become a God in my own right. And the bombings mostly targeted military installations and police stations, any form of armed peacekeeping force was a target of Falcon.

For the next two weeks no less than 1500 bombings occurred across the globe and the people were in a panic. A meeting was to be held at the United Nations and I approached the leaders with an offer, standing in the UN meeting room I had the attention of everyone there as I began to speak. "Men and Women of this organization, it's time to cast aside the lines on the map that divide us. Falcon threatens us all and their acts of terrorism grow every day, no individual nation has the resources to deal with an organization that affects all of them at once. That's why I am proposing a new multinational defense force, using my own PMC as a base it will be controlled by a counsel of UN representatives and funded by me. Together not only can we take down Falcon but we can also begin the process of uniting the human race in a way it never has before by creating a sword and shield that defends every man woman and child on the planet equally."

His proposal was met by a standing ovation with the UN counsel, a combination of the fear generated by Falcons attacks and the anger from the many dead victims combined with the mental influence of his Alteran based powers. After that he began building up the United Nations Armed Forces from his own Jomer PMC, in response Falcon upped their terrorist activities which cut through any red tape his military expansion might have enticed. The UN Grand Consul consisted of almost 2 dozen men and women including himself who managed to make sure no one there was trying to use the new UNAF for their own purposes.

Only those who truly believed in what it represented were allowed to be on the consul, everyone who had their own agendas regardless if it was their own or the plan of an individual nation floundered when he quietly released damning information about them to the media. After that they had no chances of getting a seat on the consul, other than that he didn't involve himself much with the whole process only getting involved when he had to and keeping Falcon alive long enough for the UN to get the ball rolling.

It took about 5 years but the war between the UN and Falcon finally came to an end in China with thousands dead, but the framework was set and the UNAF was in the process of disbanding the individual world powers armed forces and the space program and colonization groundwork was set. He personally was on his privately owned colony on the moon preparing to withdraw from his home dimension. He was in his early 30's now and he felt like he had set up a fall back point in his home dimension if he ever needed it, he had spent the last few years constructing a ship to house the Janus Key.

The ship was about 250 meters long by 60 wide and the Janus Key slotted in nicely through the bottom of the ship's cargo hold, the ship had taken up almost all of his supply of Naquadah and all of the small amounts of Trinium and Neutronium. There hadn't been enough to even begin making armor so he had to settle for a Steel, Titanium and Carbon mixture that he called Battle Steel, it was much light and more malleable than regular steel while being more than a hundred times more durable.

One thing he had noticed about the Stargate Universe was that it lack heavily in the armor department relying almost entirely on energy shields, he would have to fix that. But the Battle Steel was a good first generation armor for this particular ship; instead he used his perishable resources on key systems like his Hyperdrive, shield system, subspace detection system and sublight drive. All these systems were nearly the same level as the systems on an Aurora class Ancient battleship which meant he had the make sure they didn't get damaged until he got to the Stargate Universe as none of the elements like Naquadah were in his home reality as far as he could tell and he had taken the Janus Key to the asteroid belt to check.

As far as weapons went he had a dozen Alteran based Ion Cannons spread all over the ship backed up by about 30 small rapidfire plasma turrets for point defense, connected to the port and starboard sides of the ship was a hanger pod each containing 25 small drone fighters armed with the same plasma repeaters as his ship. Not very powerful and shield-less but controlled with subspace transponders and primitive sublight engines they were effective.

The reactor was naturally a Naquadah Reactor and by itself took up nearly 45% of the Naquadah stored in digital space in the Janus Key, he could in an emergency hook up the Janus Key and the ZPM but the energy circuits were not built to handle that level of power flowing through them constantly. Primarily the ZPM was for powering the Reality Jumping device of Janus, but it could also be used to extend the Janus Key's cloaking device around the entire ship which he had dubbed Phoenix.

He had announced to the world that he was going into seclusion on the moon to let the world develop as it did since the UN was finally becoming a real power, at the same time he released a whole slew of next generation tech into the markets and had his company running in his name. He had the world's best scientists working for him and they could take the tech he had given them and take it farther on their own. The company would still be owned by him but since he was actually leaving he created a powerful computer at the center of the moon with a copy of him memories, it wasn't actually an AI of himself but a quantum computer which could access the file with his memories.

If someone tried to contact him they would rerouted to the computer and the computer would access his memory file and use it to answer the question, then it would shut down and reseal his memory file, then it would reset to its base memory. It would remove the possibility of a rogue AI forming and attacking the earth or something, but now it was time for him to leave.

The Phoenix launched an hour or so later with him on board, it was cloaked and holding orbit above the moon. He had spoken with his family earlier to tell them good bye and to make sure they were well taken care of, they were beyond rich now thanks to him. He walked into the Janus Key and accessed the computer using the monitor he created for the Reality Jumping device to search for the realities he wanted. The first reality he wanted to dominate was the Stargate reality and he had a plan to use it for his staging grounds into other universes, he had accessed Janus's computer ages ago hoping to find a device similar to Merlin's anti ascension device. Unfortunately the device to kill ascended beings did not exist in Janus's computer.

However he did work on a device similar to Merlin's with different results, the device Janus created worked by creating a sphere of interference around itself that prevented ascended from detecting whatever was inside or entering the field. The device had no visual effects that could be observed nor could it be detected by normal means without knowing what to look for but what it meant is that when he went to the Stargate universe or possibly any universe with higher energy based lifeforms he had a defense he could use against them. If any ascended tried to pass into a fielded zone a dangerous feedback loop would develop between the point they were trying to enter in the lower plane of existence and the higher plan. In a matter of moments they would literally overload and their energy would be negated and they would die. The more powerful the faster it would happen.

But the most likely scenario is that an ascended being would touch the field and get zapped and then back off, after all when faced with something that could actually kill them their desire to live would kick in. Energy beings or not they would feel death though he would probably have to adjust it to make it effective against the Chaos from Warhammer 40k or the Q from Star Trek.

Building the device had taken up another 10% of his limited resources and it only had the ability to project the field about a dozen meters from the hull of the Phoenix and was actually running off the ZMP in the Janus Key but it would be constantly on no matter what.

With that he felt more secure about traveling to other realities and the first two he wanted to go to before going to the Stargate Universe were the Dragon Ball Z and HALO realities. Witt the monitor her created he could look into the realities before he went to them and established a connection to them, a Alteran neural interface was best for searching the multiverse for a specific reality as he could simply express his desire to the machine and it would use his knowledge of the universe he wanted to go to too find it for him.

He chose the DBZ universe first and finding it was easy, but he didn't want the mainstream universe. He had stored the entire amount of books, movie TV shows anime manga and everything else he could think of in the Janus Key for future use but he also decided to include fanfiction. If he could go to another universe why couldn't it be a fanfiction based universe? Dragonball Z was great in his mind until the end of the Cell saga, what the writers were thinking nerfing Gohan like that and making him a nerd he would never understand.

That's why he only read DBZ fics where Gohan was powerful and not a nerd, his favorite DBZ fic was called DBZ Legacies by a certain ALP113. In it Gohan was powerful and the star and that was the universe he wanted to interact with as far as DBZ was concerned. Finding the DBZ universe was easy, finding the DBZ Legacies universe was a little more difficult, he had to lock onto the universe and then fast forward to see what happened next as he could appear at any time in that universe before he entered it in the first time he could look forward and back with the monitor he set up.

It took him about a dozen tries before he finally managed to lock onto the right universe; he knew it was the right battle because he was watching the future battle between the Super Sayian 3 Gohan enhanced with God Ki fighting with the God of Destruction Set an anthropomorphic female fox dressed in sexy Egyptian garb. It really was quite beautiful to watch, like a highly funded anime but that was not the time he wanted. With the universe he wanted locked into the Reality Jumping Device he reversed time to a point just after the end of the old Dragon Ball anime.

This particular DBZ universe didn't deviate from the norm until after the Cell saga so it was relatively safe to hit the time stream before that happened. He ramped up the device which began to emit a high pitched whine, a rip in the fabric of reality appeared in front of him revealing another earth with different geographical landmasses on it before the Phoenix with the Janus Key stored inside flew though it and into his first new reality.

 _(Dragonball Z Legacies reality)_

On the holographic map the reality jumping device projected a line appeared between two bubbles, the line represented the permanent connection he created by choosing this reality. As he watched the only other bubble with a connection that represented the Stargate Universe also formed a connection with the DBZ universe meaning that he could jump from any universe he was in to any other universe the device had ever been to. That was handy because it meant he wouldn't have to always go back home to his home reality to get to a new reality.

The Phoenix was cloaked in orbit over the DBZ earth while he looked down on it from orbit. "Computer," he asked out loud, "scan the planet for non technological energy signatures."

"Commander," the female monotone computer voice responded as the ship used its sensors to scan the planet. "It appears as though every intelligent being on the planet is emitting low levels of zero point energy, there also appears to be several individuals who are producing several hundred to several thousand times the average amount of the rest of the population."

"Excellent," he said smirking. This proved that his theory was correct; he had long since believed that the Ki used in the DBZ universe was actually Zero Point energy. The ability to do was something he desired greatly, even if he was weak by DBZ standards he would be beyond anything but the ascended beings themselves and it was a good first step in the process of becoming a God. "Locate all of the Z fighters and well as Dr. Gero and Bulma Briefs I will handle the Son family myself. Use the extractor bots to gather DNA samples from them as well as samples from the 1000 most power normal humans you can detect."

"Yes commander," the computer voice said and got to work. The extractor bots were small insect sized bots like misquotes which would fly around and take blood samples from their targets without them noticing. As for the Son family he brought them up on the monitor of the Phoenix's bridge. The Phoenix only had a bridge, bedroom and cargo bay and the rest was taken up by systems so there was not a lot of room, Goku, Chi-Chi and a baby Gohan were all at home.

Goku was outside the house punching and kicking while Chi-Chi sat with Gohan in the kitchen feeding him and watching Goku through the window. Strapping on a remote transponder so he could beam back to the ship he donned what he called his Imperial Alteran Garb. They were nano woven silk like clothes similar to what the Alteran wore on Atlantis except white with silver trim and climate control built in, they were covered in Ancient glyphs and he had a long cape flowing down his back. A simply sliver white circlet with a small emerald gem sat on his head and a green shield projector and anti ascension shield device along with a cloaking device was attached to his belt.

The anti ascension detection device was just a smaller version like the one on the ship but if his theory was correct since these beings used zero point energy to detect other living beings then the devices should block Goku's detection ability. Locking onto a position hidden in the trees around Goku's house he beamed down with the cloak activated, peering around the tree he could see Goku still practicing. He was very weak at the moment since this was well before his elder brother would arrive on Earth and kill him, walking silently out of the forest he had the computer watching in orbit. If Goku gave any sign that he noticed him the ship would instantly beam him back up.

But he didn't and he managed to get within 15 meters of him with no problem. He also had his mind wrapped in mental shields to prevent detection, he knew Goku had telepathy and he didn't want to risk the Sayian detecting him that way. Pulling out a small orb he released a dozen of the tiny insect robots fly to Goku who had paused as Chi-Chi just called him telling him it was time for lunch, without him noticing the tiny robots landed on exposed flesh and pierced it with small needles extracting blood.

It was over in a matter of moments and the tiny bots returned to him and the sphere their job accomplished, but things weren't over yet. As Goku walked into his house talking loudly about food a dozen more bugs flew in and landed on the infant Gohan taking blood from him as well. But that was not all they did, a single bot did not extract blood at but instead injected some of the few molecular neutronium based nanites he could create. They were not replicators per say but they were similar and they were programmed to remain hidden inside the child and to monitor his progress and his power as he grew.

His job complete he walked back into the forest and beamed back to the ship his job accomplished and the ship had also collected blood samples from all the other fighters on the planet. As well as the human test subject's blood, "computer upload all the collected blood samples into the data base and run complete structural analysis on them. I want a complete understanding on how their Ki powers work and how to incorporate them into my new body."

"Understood commander," the computer intoned. "Implantation of nanites in Bulma Briefs and Dr. Gero were successful, samples of Capsule Technology as well as a copy of the Capsule Corp data base has also been retrieved and added to the Janus Key's computer. Also analysis of DNA samples has been completed," the computer finished.

"Really," I asked impressed. "That was fast; let's see if the result is what I thought it was going to be." It turned out that my guess was correct, in this universe the cells of each individual acted as a sort of zero point energy reactor meaning that each sentient being and many non sentient creatures had billions of tiny ZPMs inside their bodies which gave them their powers. Most human's abilities on this planet were in a sort of sleep/standby mode unless they were woken up and trained, by using their powers and training they expanded their capacity to produce energy and got more powerful. Then there were individual genetic abilities that came from a specific race like Freiza's ability to breath in space or Piccolo's ability to regenerate and fuse with members of his own species or the Sayian's ability to increase their cells power after being seriously injured.

Furthermore every species had the ability to multiple their powers though transformations which multiplied their existing power levels, Freiza's race transformed physically while the Sayian race had a unique energy field in their Super Sayian forms. Even Piccolo's race and the human race had their own transformations; it wasn't just limited to the Sayians like in the anime here every race had their own unique transformation ability which multiplied their power levels for a short time until they powered down.

"Computer begin running the simulations for my new body, I want it ready before we head to the Stargate universe," I ordered.

"Yes commander," the computer said while I began looking for the HALO universe I wanted. It was a very specific universe that I wanted and I didn't even know if I could find it since it wasn't the mainstream universe nor was it a universe I read about in a fanfiction. It was one I only thought might exist, in the HALO universe the Ark was the place where the HALO rings were made and controlled but in the past the Forerunners had built another Greater Arc that was destroyed in the war with the Flood.

I wanted a universe where the Greater Arc survived like the Ark did, maybe damaged in the war but repaired over time by whatever AI was left behind. But other than the Greater Ark existing I didn't want anything else to be different about the HALO universe. Without a reference it actually took me three whole days searching in orbit of the DBZ earth to find the reality that met my requirements. Too many of them had damaged or half destroyed Greater Arcs or ones with flood samples or total infestations all over them. Some others changed the cannon of HALO by existing and factoring into the Forerunners plans when humanity came calling, but eventually he found a Greater Arc which had been damaged but repaired over the thousands and thousands of years by the AI left on it which no Forerunner actually knew survived.

In the reality it existed in it lived on the outside of the Milky Way galaxy on the opposite side of the galaxy from the regular Arc and was not connected to any forerunner transportation system in the Milky Way, so it had zero effect on cannon which meant it did not matter if he took it for himself. He locked onto the reality using the Greater Arc as the focusing point and again he jumped the Phoenix to a new reality.

The Phoenix arrived in the HALO galaxy around 500 million kilometers from the Greater Arc, the Greater Arc consisted of a shield world about 14,000 km in diameter held on a six sided flower shaped platform about 250,000 km in diameter, like the Arc the Greater Arc's arm platforms had full environments on them that could support life. The whole thing had to be full of forerunner technology and data, their ability to build truly giant superstructures was something he desired greatly.

Unfortunately he didn't have the power to seize the Greater Arc by force, but if his guess was correct he wouldn't have to. He flew the phoenix closer to the Greater Arc waiting for it to respond, "Commander the structure is attempting to scan us," the computer told him.

"Good send back the Forerunner symbol for Reclaimer and an analysis of my DNA as planned," I ordered the computer. If he was correct then like all other Forerunner structures it was programmed to turn itself over to human control once a human presented themselves.

"Commander we are receiving directions from the structure to land in planetoid," the computer informed him.

"Excellent," I said. "Take us in."

The computer obeyed and I prepared for the next step of his plan, the very last of his resources was used to create a dozen Replicator bugs. Hopefully he wouldn't have to use them to attack but in the worst case scenario they would protect him until he could beam back to the Janus Key and escape. The Phoenix got closer to the Shield World of the Greater Arc and suddenly hundreds of Forerunner sentinels followed by dozens of small triangular ships, well small for Forerunner ships they were still four times the size of the Phoenix, came out to meet him and guide him in.

Landing the Phoenix he stepped off onto the platform the ship had landed on, the whole inside was full of Forerunner architecture just like in HALO 4 with Requiem and he was greeted by a large floating blue eye like orb which was a Forerunner AI known as an Ancilla. _"Greetings Reclaimer I am the Forerunner AI Endless Sorrow,"_ the orb introduced itself in a soft female voice.

"Greetings Endless Sorrow I am Cayleb Dyson and I am here to claim the Greater Arc in the name of humanity," I said confidently.

" _That is wonderful news this means that your race is well on the way to claiming the mantel of responsibility as my creators had planned for, I was most impressed by the DNA sample you sent. Human beings are even more evolved than they were when they originally arrived in this galaxy. But I have to know how you found this structure Reclaimer,"_ Endless Sorrow asked.

"A reference to it was mentioned by the records left behind by the Librarian, she did not know if the stations survived or not and I was sent out here alone to check. Two questions if you would be so kind are there any Flood spores on this station and are you programmed to turn yourself over to me totally like other Forerunner tech," I asked.

" _There are no Flood spores stored here or research stations dedicated to studying the Flood, which was taken care of on the Lesser Ark and the HALO Rings. This station was nearly destroyed by the flood and went into auto repair which was completed a few hundred years ago. And yes since you are a Reclaimer and your knowledge proves that humanity has indeed been set on the path set out for them by my creators I have no problem turning all systems over to your and anyone else's control you decide,"_ Endless Sorrow explained.

"Excellent," I said. "If you will take me to your primary computer core I will be using these devices called Replicators, the reason is because we have had several situations where alien races have tried to use humanity to gain control of Forerunner tech to use against us. That's the whole reason I am out here alone in the first place."

" _My that is troublesome and understandable given the situation you described, follow me,"_ Endless Sorrow said. As the Ancilla turned away she didn't see him smirk in victory, if there was one major fault in the Forerunner design when leaving their tech for humanity it was making it so easily accessible to any human who just came along. I guess they just assumed that any human that had made it that far would be the most worthy of the technology but whatever.

Endless Sorrow led me to the primary data core of the Greater Ark and I had the replicators inject their nanites into the computer and began overwriting systems including Endless Sorrow. Within 24 hours I had complete control of the Greater Ark and it was everything I could ever want, not only did it have every conceivable version of Forerunner tech but it was also a symbol of my power, if I wanted to be a God I needed to be credible. The powers of the DBZ universe gave me personal physical power and the power of the HALO universe gave me resource and manufacturing power as well as technology.

Though the Greater Ark had plenty of precious resources the HALO universe technology did not rely on any universe specific elements like Naquadah from Stargate, it lacked Trinium as well but surprisingly Neutronium did exist and was used in the HALO universe. The forerunners used a lot of it in their technologies computers and nanites and there was a fairly large supply of it on the Ark, this allowed him to create a large number of Replicators under his control. Around 100 million of the block type bugs ready for when he returned to the Stargate universe, which was great.

As for power sources the Forerunners used a singularity drive, an artificial black hole to power their largest structures and ships. Like the Ori used a black hole to power their Supergate, it was an incredible piece of technology; there was one inside the shield world and three in the superstructure of the Greater Ark. As for the secret to their massive construction ability the secret was in their hardlight technology, they literally built whatever they wanted to scale with hard light and then forcibly shifted the molecules into the elements they needed them to be. Within the Lesser Ark a new HALO array could be constructed minus the environment within a regular earth year, the Greater Ark also had the ability.

Besides all the military technology and the Prometheans he now possessed he also had a full copy of the genetic index of every species the Key ships repopulated in the Galaxy. Every race from the Covenant and then some were included, it also included all the genetic information and technology of the Ancient Humans the Forerunners had defeated here. One look at this realities version of the Alteran showed him that if they hadn't been focused on destroying the Flood when they arrived in the Milky Way and already severally weakened by their constant war they would have run over the unprepared Forerunners with little to no effort.

Surprisingly enough the Forerunners in this universe were actually descended from the Asgard of this universe that had taken a very different evolutionary path from their Stargate cousins, it was ironic that the Asgard and Alteran of the HALO universe had been such bitter enemies. But he had a job to do, though he was in the HALO universe he was actually 50 years before the first contact between the UNSC and the Covenant which gave him time to leave and come back. But he wasn't going to be leaving the Greater Ark, which he decided to rename Elysium, in this universe. Emitters were placed all over Elysium of two different types, the first types were designed to emit a constant anti ascended energy field around the entire structure. The last thing he needed was the ascended Ancients finding out about and getting onto Elysium, the second type was designed to expand the dimensional jumping field so he could take the entire structure to the Stargate Universe.

The whole process took about a month of construction all across Elysium but finally he was ready, but he didn't go right away. Using the genetic reconstruction system taken from the Key ships combined with the computers from the Janus Key he finally managed to combine his Alteran enhanced DNA with the Sayian, Nemekian and powerful human DNA from the DBZ universe. His new body was 6'7 and super cut similar to Goku or adult Gohan but still lithe enough that he didn't look bloated with muscles.

He had the adaptive ability of the Sayians and the regeneration abilities of the Nemekians but he still looked human with blond white hair and blue eyes he was cut in a way that was very handsome and the body weighed almost 400 lbs. He managed to isolated and repress the monkey tail of the Sayians so he wouldn't turn into a giant ape at a full moon while he retained all the psychic abilities of the Alteran along with the nanological upgrades of the molecular replicator cells in his brain and spine.

By stimulating the cells as the body grew he could increase the base power level of his Ki before he transferred his mind to the body, by measuring the power with his sensors he estimated that the body had a level of about 10,000,000 riki, for a comparison Gohan post Cell sagas base form was about 16,000,000 riki his Super Saiyan form was about 200,000,000 riki and his Super Saiyan 2 form about 350,000,000 riki. Until he actually got into the body and learned to activate his own version of the Super Saiyan he couldn't get that power level up super high but it was still superior to the original final form of Frieza which was about 1,500,000 riki and the original Super Sayian Goku which was about 2,000,000 riki.

But the thing he was worried about most was not his mind but his soul, gaining a Alteran based body allowed him sense for lack of a better work his central energy matrix, what most humans called a soul. With the Janus Key he had access to all the Alteran's ascension research and his central energy matrix or CEM was the most important aspect of his self. It had transferred with him when he jumped bodies the first time but it was a little lose and before he could take his new body he had to meditate to settle his own soul properly back into place into his current body.

It took a while but eventually he managed it, it was a humbling experience. The last thing he needed was to damage his own soul and become corrupted. Finally he was ready for the transfer, he placed himself in the pod and began the process of possessing his new body. He set the cameras in the lab to record the process and when he watched them later he literally saw a glowing white mass leave his bodies chest and actually travel though the machine while Endless Sorrow protect his mind and his replicators protected his bodies. It looked similar to the ascended ancients but smaller and not as bright and during the process he was actually aware of his surroundings as opposed to asleep as he had been the first time around.

His mind and CEM entered his new body and he slowly became aware of it as his and the new powers that existed inside it, settling his mind was easy and quick but it took almost a whole day to settle his soul back into its proper place. He never would have been able to do it without the Ancient database in the Janus Key, stepping out of the pod he really got to notice how big he was. 6'7 and cut like a Greek statue was no small feat, he instantly went to one of the desert regions on one of the arm environments to start practicing with his Ki.

It took another whole month but he managed to master flying and simple Ki blasts, he even managed to copy attacks like the ka-me-ha-me-ha and the special beam cannon and even the destructo disk. He even tried out the solar flare though he managed to half blind himself in the process, in his studies he deduced that fighting with Ki was like Yu-Gi-Oh cards. You took your Ki and divided your power between your attack and defense, 99.999% of the time you divided it evenly between attack and defense so a person with a power of 100 would have 50 attack and 50 defense while a person with 150 riki would have an attack or 75 and defense of 75.

The one with the higher power level would beat the one with a lower power, even if the one with the lower power level moved power to or from attack or defense the one with the higher power level would just move their power around to counter it. So the majority of the time they simply kept it even between attack and defense and tried to counter with special abilities or tactics if their power level was lower or higher.

Then he was finally ready to jump to the Stargate reality, his body and his technology was ready and he had a plan. Activating the dimensional jump device he brought up the connection to the reality the Janus Key came from and plugged in a time exactly 24 hours after the Janus Key originally came to his dimension all those years ago. A truly humongous hole was ripped into reality above the Elysium and the first part to enter was the three sided tower sticking out of the top of the shield world followed by the two resource rich moons in orbit of the shield world, then the shield world itself followed by the flower shaped superstructure and the whole of the Forerunner Greater Ark Elysium entered the Stargate Universe.

He looked from the surface of Elysium in the commander center as the emitters and singularity drives powered down from the strain of opening a jump hole that big at the Milky Way galaxy of the Stargate Universe. He was outside the Galaxy still both because he thought it would be bad to have something that big inside the Galaxy and because even though the Ascended Ancients existed in a higher plane of existence his theory, based on his studies of the database, the Ascended could not see the whole galaxy all at once.

They existed in correlation to locations inside the Galaxy itself and had to move around to view other locations, because of this they would almost always remain inside the galaxy itself. This was reinforced by the Ark of Truth movie where Ganos La used the Supergate to go to the Ori Galaxy with the Tau'ri. That was why he brought the Elysium into the Stargate universe outside the Milky Way even without the anti-ascended shield the Ascended should completely miss the massive world ship. Behind him a silver white Stargate he had built and connected to the gate network was prepared to dial into the Milky Way network. It had an energy shield iris and another anti-ascended filter to prevent any ascended from getting in though it.

The Janus Key had a copy of all 342,772 gate addresses in the Milky Way and his destination was one that was supposed to have large deposits of Naquadah and Trinium, he had already sent a Forerunner probe through and found out that the planet was controlled by a minor Goa'uld who had so far avoided the destruction of the species. For some reason the Stargate was located away from the main city and only had a few Jaffa guarding it, the probe was cloaked so they didn't shoot at it but they had been standing guard with staff weapons pointed at the open wormhole.

"Well it's so similar to the situation form the Galactic Imperium it must be fate," I said as I began to done my costume/armor as the gate dialed up again. I had a Galaxy to conquer and an Empire to build and I was very much looking forward to it.

 **AN: Ok before anyone reviews that I have made Cayleb to powerful to being with listen to me. Yes Cayleb has the personal power to destroy a planet by himself, but he will rarely if ever show that kind of power. Even just a fraction of his DBZ power will be enough to really scare most people and he will need it for realities with really big bad beings and for the Ancients of this reality. Not to mention anything else that might pop up in the Stargate universe. Furthermore the Greater Ark has a lot of tech and abilities but that is his garden of eden, he will be building up an Empire in the Stargate Universe first using mostly Stargate tech and the Elysium will play very little role in the beginning except being a fortress of solitude and safety vault. He could easily create and unleash an army of hundreds of millions of Promethean knights but that's not what he wants to do.**

 **So while I gave Cayleb a lot of stuff I hope you will agree with me that I haven't broken him, if he dies he runs the high risk of damaging his soul in an emergency transfer to a new body and the ascended ancients are a big problem for him because he does not have the weapon merlin created. Also he does not have the Asgard database just the Ancient one and Forerunner one so the Asgard tech is a real danger to him as well. Still next chapter will see the beginning of the Empire being born in the Stargate universe, please remember that I own nothing and that any similarities to the Galactic Imperium are merely influence I have taken from the story as a whole I don't mean to copy it just take inspiration from it. So I hope everyone enjoyed this installment and I will see you all next chapter. No flames please as they will be deleted.**

 **Ja Ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for the long wait everyone I had to plan out what I wanted to do for the next few chapters and honestly I was lazy enjoying Christmas and New Year's. This chapter is a little short for my tastes but it's only the beginning and I hope to have the next chapter out soon so look forward to that!**

 _(Stargate Universe, unknown Goa'uld world)_

The armor I was wearing was based off of Forerunner combat skins similar to what the Didact wore, a skin tight nano weave body suit covered in interlocking armor plates. I had enhanced the suits power supply with some Naquadah though I didn't have much left from the Janus key it allowed me to pattern a Alteran style personal shield generator onto the Combat Skin. For design the armor was white and silver with glowing green energy lines, the inspiration for it came from back in my home reality.

A variant of the Ur-Didact armor on DeviantArt by a designer named StellarStateLogic had created the original armor and I patterned my personal armor after it. Besides the cloth like material on my waist I also had a large cape on my back as well, the armor was armed as well naturally. A Forerunner hardlight sword that was made up of interlocking segments that could re-arrange themselves was on my left hip and on my back seeming to float in midair were six forerunner particle cannons. There fired what was primarily Incineration Cannon shots but could re-conform to fire scattershot or binary rifle shot, the floating was because of the gravity anchors the Forerunners used to lock seemingly free floating objects in place.

I really had no need for the technological firepower with my Ki abilities but I was trying to project an image and letting the Galaxy know I could use Ki would be a bad idea right off the start, at my feet were 100 block type bug Replicators but with a twist. I had given them an extra set of legs so they had 6 instead of 4 and giving them a new skin for lack of a better term, now they looked like Forerunner constructs with the shiny metal and glowing green energy lines. They could have been the little swarming cousins to the Forerunner Crawlers and Promethean Knights from Halo 4.

My Halo style Stargate activated with the Anti-Ascended shield fully active, I knew the Ascended could travel through the gate regardless of which way the wormhole was actually going and I stepped through. On the other side I was greeted by about 20 Jaffa all holding staff weapons pointed at me, I could see their surprise at my 6'7 armored body and they recoiled even more as my Replicator bugs swarmed through the gate behind me.

"Kree Jaffa! FIRE!," The man who was obviously the leader of this group of Jaffa cried and 20 staff weapons fired as one. I could have let the relatively weak plasma bolts waste themselves against my shield but this was the opening act of my show and I wanted to impress. Plasma, even large amounts of it, had relatively little mass. Despite that it only took a small amount of my Telekinetic power from my Alteran DNA to reach out and stop the golden bolts midflight. From the Jaffa's perspective I simply raised my hand in a stopping motion and the plasma bolts stopped.

"Foolish children," I said aloud in an exasperated tone of voice as though I was talking to unruly children and not people who just tried to kill me. "You really must learn to treat your guests better."

With that I used my TK to gather all 20 plasma bolts into a single ball and blasted it back toward the Jaffa. It hit the ground directly in front of them and exploded, the force of the blast knocked them off their feet but luckily for them the plasma itself was spent against the dirt. Death by splashing plasma would not have been pleasant and while they were disoriented I summoned their staff weapons from where they dropped them and from lose fingers and walked up to the downed Jaffa leader.

"What are you," the Jaffa asked me as he looked up at me.

"I am many things Jaffa; I'm an Ancient, a Gatebuilder, an Ascended in flesh and a God to be. I am Cayleb a Valteran the last of my people and I have come to bring order to this Galaxy of my ancestors in my name and you have two options. Reject the false god parasites known as the Goa'uld and swear your life to me or die here a slave to the parasite in your belly, if you choose to join me you and your brothers and sisters will become the warriors you were meant to be not the tools and playthings of megalomaniacs," I said.

The Jaffa looked up at me with wide eyes, legends of the Ancients covered the Galaxy and my claim struck something deep inside him. I also reached out with my mind to the minds of the Jaffa around me and instilled a deep sense of wonder and awe at my presence before them and the intense feeling that I was telling them the truth. The Jaffa before him stared at him a moment longer before moving to Kow-Tow at his feet, "I…will obey my God."

"Good, now rise and tell me your name Jaffa," I commanded.

"Darius my lord," the Jaffa said. He looked about 30 with short dark hair grey eyes and tanned skin and was dressed in standard Jaffa armor with a grey sash around his waist confirming him as the leader of this group of Jaffa guarding the gate.

"Darius which Goa'uld rules this world," I asked.

"Kor'tet my Lord," Darius said still kowtowing at my feet. "He serves the system Lord Ba'al."

"Naturally, Ba'al is the only remaining System Lord with any real power base in the Milky Way galaxy after the Ori invasion. Any Goa'uld still in practice serves either Ba'al or one of his clones, rise Darius and lead me to him I would have words with your false God," I said.

Darius did as I bid and after I gained the loyalty of the other Jaffa around me led me down the road to the main city on this planet. I left the Replicators behind except for a dozen and asked questions of Darius as we walked, the planet's name was Jova and it was Naquadah mining planet. There were about 5,000 Jaffa warriors 10,000 when you counted women children and elderly and just over 50,000 human workers. 100,000 when you counted the whole population not just the miners and Kor'tet had a pair of Ha'tak hanging in orbit with 30 Death Glider apiece.

The Replicators I left behind were instructed to begin building a fortress city around the Stargate, they would travel into the mountains surrounding the gate and begin harvesting minerals replicating till there were 5 million of them before stopping. They would use the resources to build the city around the gate to the designs I created that would serve as the home for the people of the planet, something I decided they desperately needed as the city came into view.

It was mostly stone building in the middle surrounding the pyramid shaped palace but the outer rim consisted of a combination of stone wood and mud housing. Walking through the city his Jaffa escorted him as he had their staff weapons returned to them no one approached. The humans seemed to live in the outer ring and they stared wide eyed as he passed, children hugging their mother's skirts and the elderly seeming to standing in front protecting the women and children. Probably hoping that if I attacked I would kill them first and be satisfied, there were almost no Jaffa warriors as most of them were probably off in the mines guarding their human slaves.

Walking through the middle ring the nicer buildings I saw many Jaffa women and children who were healthier looking and better dressed. There were a few Jaffa warriors here and there but none of them stopped my group only looking on curiously, a mistake on their part. In fact they weren't stopped until they reached the entrance, "Darius halt what are you doing," a largish mean looking Jaffa warrior barked stepping in front of his group with a half dozen Jaffa behind him all looking mean.

"Well Darius, introduce me to your friend here," I said politely and gesturing at the angry looking Jaffa.

"His name is Corris my God and he is charge of guarding and punishing the human workers in the mines," Darius said in a low voice. From the emotions I was getting from him he was concerned about how to react in this situation.

"I'm sorry Corris," I said in a sad resigned tone of voice as I read his and his men's surface thoughts to confirm what Darius had told me. "But I'm afraid there is no room for men like you in the Galaxy I'm building."

Corris opened his mouth to retort angrily but my drone turrets swung up in scattershot mode and all six fired at once, all 7 men disintegrated as the anti-matter filled hardlight rounds ripped into them with barely a scream. The Jaffa following me balked in surprise and I felt their emotions solidify into fear and awe, any chance that they might turn on me was long gone. So I was left unopposed until I reached the throne room doors which were as large, gold and gaudy as anything Goa'uld I had ever seen on Stargate SG-1.

Turning all six of my floating pods to Incineration Cannon mode all 6 fired a deep crimson beam of anti-matter encased in hardlight which blasted the doors right off their hinges, though they vanished into wisps of energy before hitting the floor.

" **Kree! What is the meaning of this impudence,"** the Goa'uld on the throne called Kor'tet cried rising up in shock. **"Seize them,"** he cried pointing at them and the dozen Jaffa in the throne room rushed me and my Jaffa. It was really quite sad actually.

"Seriously," I muttered under my breath and made another gesture with my hands, a come hither gesture this time. The staff weapons of the dozen Jaffa were pulled out of their hands and the Jaffa themselves were pulled off their feet and across the floor until they came to rest at the feet of my Jaffa. "Seize them Darius but don't kill them, their only fault is being tricked by this snake head."

Darius and his men instantly moved to seize the fallen Jaffa who were so shocked they didn't resist when my men brought them up on their knees with their arms behind their backs. Kor'tet was just as astonished and I was halfway across the throne room before the Goa'uld managed to react, unfortunately for him it was the typical Snake Head reaction.

" **You cretin how dare you defy your GOD!"** He shouted and raised his Kara'kesh sending a blast of kinetic energy at me, I could have withstood it easily with a little bit of Ki but I didn't want to give away any supernatural powers just yet. Pulling the Jaffa forward like I just had could easily be explained away with a little bit of technology if I wanted to so before the wave hit me I pulled my remote turrets forward and switched them to hardlight shield mode.

The wall of blue hardlight easily took the blast and I smirked at the horrified look on Kor'tet's face and kept walking forward. He panicked and activated his personal shield as though that could stop me from getting to him, "wrong move," I said out loud and my turrets shifted again to Incineration mode and fired.

The personal Goa'uld shield was supposed to be indestructible to anything short of a capital class weapon, normal Staff weapons or even Tau'ri P-90's could not penetrate it and even the Staff Cannons on a Death Glider could not take it down. However it did have weaknesses, slow moving objects could pass through and while it was on the person inside the shield could not move but otherwise it was supposed to be foolproof.

The Forerunner Incineration cannons proved to be the acceptation to the rule and the Goa'uld shield shattered causing the Kara'kesh to overload and shoot off sparks. Kor'tet only had a moment to look shocked before he was thrown back into his chair and knocked his head giving me time to walk right up to him. I picked him up by the scruff of his neck and sent a mental probe into his mind, it did two things. It got him to fully concentrate and told me the status of his host's mind.

"Bad luck for you Kor'tet, your host is already brain dead. That means your useless to me," tossing him up high into the air I aimed my cannons one more time and fired. By the time Kor'tet's body hit the ground it was nothing but disintegrating particles. Turning around I sat down in the now empty throne and looked at the gathered Jaffa before me. "Darius, recall all the Jaffa and Humans from the mines. There is no more reason for them to work there. Have all the Jaffa come to me and make sure they know that they are not to harm or abuse the Humans anymore. There are going to be some changes here soon for both your peoples."

"Yes my God," Darius said bowing as my Jaffa let the others go and they all bowed to me then with a wave of my hand they went to work. I had some of the Replicators guard the Stargate just to make sure no one tried to get off planet and when Darius sent a message to the two Ha'tak up in orbit they landed just outside the crappy city. I instantly called all the Jaffa off the ships and set my Replicators on them, I had no intention of posing as a Goa'uld so I had them break it down into raw materials to learn everything they could about the ships and then add the data to my database.

The City around the Stargate was forming quickly, the Replicators combined with the Forerunner hardlight construction were very quick constructors and a city that combined design aspects of both the Alteran and the Forerunners made for a beautiful sight. Just from looking at it you could tell it was similar to the Ancients but changed like it had evolved on its own away from the Alteran from the Milky Way Galaxy.

Within a day or two I would be able to move the population into the city but there were things I had to do first. "You called for me my God," Darius said as he kneeled in the throne room before me with 20 or so Jaffa kneeling behind him. It had been a few hours since I had sent him off and now he was back.

"Yes Darius thank you for coming so quickly," I said with a kind smile. I had removed the mask on my face and now they could all see what I looked like and they looked surprised at my kind words and gentle smile. "Tell me Darius, what do you think of the Humans?"

"I don't understand my God," he said after hesitating for a moment.

"I mean do you despise them or maybe pity them, do you consider yourself human or something else entirely," I asked.

"All Jaffa know that we were once human and then changed by the Goa'uld," Darius said slowly. "Some consider them lesser than Jaffa like Corris but you killed him and his primary supporters. Most of the rest of the Jaffa including myself are mostly indifferent to them, Jaffa or Human we were both slave to the Goa'uld."

"That's good," I said kindly. "Because you are human, your bodies may have been modified by the Goa'uld but your people never stopped being human. However what has been done to your bodies is a curse, forced to bare Goa'uld symbiotes. I'm going to free the Jaffa from that curse."

"How my God," Darius asked interested.

"With these," I said, and 20 pod like machines entered the room moved by the Replicators. "These pods will modify you much like you ancestors were by the Goa'uld. Let me show you, please come forward Jaffa and don't be afraid. Remove your symbiotes and place them in the containers and enter the pods."

The Jaffa Darius brought moved forward hesitantly but I sent them some reassurance mentally so they wouldn't panic or freak out. They took out their baby Goa'ulds and locked them in the clear jars next to the pobs before entering them, once they were in the pods closed over them and within moments the 20 Jaffa inside fell asleep and the pods began to fill with light.

"Don't worry Darius," I said as the Jaffa looked worried at his men. "These pods will rewrite their DNA to remove the need for a Goa'uld or Tretonin while actually increasing their lifespan, health and strength. They will be enhanced humans with nearly a 500 year life span and the best thing about this process is that it works on regular humans as well as Jaffa."

"You intend to do this to the Jaffa and the Humans my God," Darius asked awed.

"Yes all citizens within my Empire will be given this gift and in doing so there will no difference between them, no human or Jaffa just my people," I said with a big smile on my face. Minutes later the pods opened and the Jaffa now turned Enhanced Human or simply E-Humans walked, only a light X impression on their stomach betrayed their Jaffa origin. I left that on purpose so my Jaffa could show other Jaffa the truth of their transformation, "rejoice my sons you are free of the shackles the parasites placed on you and have become true humans once again," I said aloud and the 20 x-Jaffa looked at me awed and pleased with their new bodies.

"Now that you are free you can have your revenge on your slave masters," I said pointing to the Goa'uld still in jars. "Why don't you show those snakes your gratitude for all those years they took care of you?"

The First of my true citizens turned on the jars and gleefully smashed them against the walls killing most of the parasites before taking up their old staff weapons one last time and blasting the survivors with plasma blasts. After that they threw away their staffs and Jaffa armor with my promise of new equipment for the battles in the future, with a little cajoling Darius went next also becoming a E-Human before following me out of the Goa'uld palace.

"Soon the city will be complete and we can begin moving the citizens into it Darius," I said walking outside with the man following me. "Every citizen will have the registered so we can keep up with all of them and their families and as we do so we can begin converting them to E-Humans, but before we can begin to move out into the wider universe we have to increase our population and lay the groundwork for our military, research and development, and our civilian infrastructure."

"That would take some time my God," Darius said. "We only have a small population here, about 10,000 Jaffa and 100,000 humans that still only means 110,000 citizens when all of them have been converted to E-Humans."

"This is true," I said smiling. "Luckily for us there are literally hundreds of planets out there were the humans have either been abandoned or only have minor Goa'uld and a few Jaffa guarding them. If we take those people and bring them here, offering them a place in my Empire with the chance to make their lives better then we can drastically increase our population in a short amount of time."

"But my god, we do not yet have the strength to assault other worlds," Darius said with a worried tone of voice as if he thought I was going to get angry or order him and his men to their deaths.

"Worry not Darius I have no intention of setting you out to fight until your men have been properly armored and trained. No I have a different means of saving those poor lost souls observe," with a wave of my hand we were both looking out over the plains from the Goa'uld palace overlooking the town. Forerunner themed Replicators and Forerunner Constructors moved across the town gathering up the citizens and cataloging them, they might have been afraid if not for the fact that the Jaffa were no longer threatening them with the Replicators and Constructors there.

Also special modifications to both allowed the machines to perform medical scans and the little bots were busy healing wounds or curing diseases, taking care of the elderly and the sick children while beaming in supplies of food and clothes and doing quick repairs to the humans living conditions while they waited for the city to finish building. All the while projecting announcements of what was happening to them and their situation, being told that they were now under the protection of a Gate Builder and that they would no longer be considered slaves but citizens of his new Empire meant that the people were very hopeful that their lot in life was about to get much better.

But while the people in the town were getting happier by the minute for their sudden reversal of fortune it was not what I was motioning Darius to see. Out across the planes a sudden hole in space opened up that was nothing like the Hyperspace portals Darius was used to seeing. This was actually Slipspace another form of FTL travel which was in most was equal to the Stargate universe's Hyperspace, and out of the giant portal a great mechanical construct suddenly emerged.

"W…what is that," Darius stuttered looking startled. "It's gigantic."

"Don't be afraid Darius, this is a Guardian," I said smiling at the giant Forerunner construct. "It does basically what the name implies; this one alone can defend our entire solar system by itself until we have our own defenses built. Others just like this one will travel to other planets with Stargates that we know have been abandoned or only have minor defenses."

In retrospect the differences between Alteran tech and Forerunner tech were pretty simple, Alteran's built their tech relatively small because Naquadah allowed them to build small reactors with large power generation. Forerunners on the other hand had no superconducting elements so their most powerful reactors were artificial black holes or singularity reactors, but those could only be put in the Forerunners largest constructs like the Ark, Greater Ark, Halos, Shield Worlds and Super Dreadnaught class ships like the Mantle's Approach. Anything less than that was too small for a singularity drive to fit into, so the second most powerful power source the Forerunners had was solar core reactor.

Basically a small artificial sun using synthesized heavy elements and gravity manipulation, the Forerunner Guardians had a Solar Core in their primary chest piece and all the rest of its floating parts were connected by gravity tethers and hard light links and the Solar Core was basically the pinnacle of fusion based technology. Because what was better than nature's own Fusion reactor in the form of stars.

While the Elysium was currently outside the Milky Way Galaxy it was fairly close to several satellite galaxies, little more than nebula clusters, orbiting the Milky Way. Those satellites were close enough to send Forerunner pillar ships, those skyscraper structures you flew around in Halo 4, that were between 1 and 5 Kilometers in length to them through Slipspace. The vast majority of those satellite nebulas had little to no life to them but what they did have was deposits of Naquadah, Neutronium and Trinium.

The Pillar ships located and then mined the resources to take back to Elysium itself and to begin making modifications to the Forerunner technology with the Stargate minerals. The first thing he had managed to do was modify the Solar Core of 6 Forerunner Guardians with a dense Naquadah sphere basically making Naquadah enhanced Solar Cores increasing the fusion output of the micro suns many times their original power.

It had only been a few days since he had arrived on Jova and all the resources the Pillar ships on Elysium had been used to modify my three Guardians but they were collecting more resources all the time the same as my Replicators here on this planet so it was a good trade off. The Guardians had been modified with Stargate style energy shields which were just plain better than their Halo universe counterparts especially since they were based on Alteran designs. The Head of the Guardian had two main weapons, the first was an EMP type weapon designed to disable entire planets in an instant, as it was it would disable anything not protected by a Stargate universe type energy shield though Naquadah reactors would recover eventually regardless. It also had a 500cm Z-8060 type Particle Cannon, the same as the tertiary weapons system on the Mantle's Approach.

The Wings of the Guardian had multiple weapon types of both Halo and Stargate types, the secondary weapons consisted of 6 50cm free electron particle cannons or Energy Projectors of the Covenant. The tertiary weapons consisted of 16 Ion Cannons, the same as the Asgard weapons but of an Alteran pattern, they fired green bolts of energy as opposed to blue. Finally the Quaternary system consisted of 50 250mm Incineration Cannon turrets. But while these Guardians could kick plenty of ass if necessary they were not being sent out for that.

In the chest piece protected as much as the Solar Core was an Alteran beaming system and Quantum Crystal based computer core, the device was designed to beam up and store people for safe transfer to Jova from their various planets. The beam color was gold as opposed to white like the Asgard but otherwise the same, finally the Guardian could also deploy a small army of Promethean Knights, Soldiers, Watchers, and Crawlers all lead by a Warden Eternal.

"You will send these Guardians out to gather people from other worlds my God," Darius asked looking away from the Guardian and up at me. I smiled at him and nodded.

"Only those that need saving, there are plenty of free worlds of various levels of technology that would not welcome the intrusion, the Free Jaffa Nation will also be avoided and since I'm not looking to kill many people with the Guardians they will only go to abandoned or low key worlds and bring their people here. All the while we will be building up our defenses and fleets so we can begin moving into the wider Galaxy," Darius looked impressed by my words and I liked that.

"But for now we must concentrate on those we have here Darius and get ready for those who will join us it won't be long before the rest of the Galaxy notices us. And I don't doubt that Ba'al will eventually check up on why this world is no longer responding to him, we would be remiss if we did not welcome him when he arrived." The smile on my face caused Darius to shiver in fear and sympathy for the Goa'uld even if he did hate them.

( _1 Month Later, Earth, SGC_ )

5 Star General Jack O'Neill now Supreme Commander of the Unified Earth Forces (UEF) sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes in the dim light of his office as he filled out form after form in triplicate. It was a necessary, if cruel and unusual, task given the circumstances. It had been little over a month since the disappearance of the Janus Key and the destruction of the city of Atlanta, like Samantha had said the Janus Key was a total write off. They had no way of going after it with it being a one of a kind device, there weren't even any records of it in Atlantis according to their inquiries.

But the Janus Key was quickly forgotten about with the reaction to the destruction of Atlanta, if it had happened even a few years ago they could have claimed that it was a meteor strike and written it off as a freak accident. But pictures, videos and eye witness recordings of the attack had appeared on the internet even before relief forces had reached the crater. The members of the Stargate States had spent less than an hour trying to take down the videos before giving up to the rapid multiplication and reposts that appeared faster than they could destroy them.

With just the video of the strike several civilian institutions with high power telescopes had tracked the location in space where the battle had taken place and pictures of the BC-304's, Ori Motherships and even a few Free Jaffa Nation Ha'tak's that had arrived to help had appeared as well. They weren't very good pictures but they were good enough to make out that they were ships of some kind and they spread just as quickly across the world appearing on news channels in every country with demands for answers seeming to come from every direction.

If he hadn't known better he might have thought someone on earth was doing it on purpose for some reason. But the fact had been that the Stargate Nations, The United States, The United Kingdom, France, India, Russia, China and Japan had decided they needed to get ahead of this fast. Within 24 hours the leaders of all those nations assembled in America of all places and told the world the truth, well they gave them the de-classified truth. The existence of the Stargate, alien threats and allies, the years of exploration and discovery and the Alliance they had formed between the most powerful nations on Earth.

On one hand the US took the brunt of the flack for being the ones to open the Stargate and running it, on the other hand they also got to claim the credit for bringing the world powers together for the first time in history. And that's how they were spinning it, that these 7 nations were in a long term plan to unite themselves as one nation and move the earth up into space. Naturally it was a plan in its infancy and had decades to go before even the most basic aspects began to appear but it was the end goal, in reality it was a cover that the big 7 had come up with on the fly to hopefully prevent the world from devolving into WW3. Already the Middle East and other third world countries were rioting and North Korea was already demanding that the Stargate be turned over to them while the United Nations was frozen in panic.

Not even the big 7 nations were free from discord and rioting, to hopefully head off an explosion the Big 7 had decided to do two things. First as a show that the Earth had allies multiple Ha'tak and Ori motherships along with the Earth built BC-304's had entered the atmosphere over Atlanta and were already entering aid to the affected area. The Big 7 were quick to point out that the destruction of Atlanta was a tragedy it was also a fluke and that the culprits had already been destroyed by the Earth's own space fleet and their allies ships. Actually seeing space ships and seeing that the Earth nations also had them had set plenty of people back on their feet, nothing was said but the threat was implied that these ships could be used against other nations even if none of the big 7 had so much as alluded to the possibility.

Second the Stargate R&D division run by scientists from all 7 nations released several medical and innovative technologies as proof that venturing into space had serious benefits. For example a non replicator based medical nanite designed to fix genetic diseases was announced and released, before the advanced technology couldn't be used without exposing its alien origin but now hospitals all over the world were getting rushed these one use nanites to cure otherwise terminally ill people, the news agencies were eating it up.

Along with that clean energy tech and the ability to clean up the planet were shown as well now that secrecy wasn't a factor. Dozens of other minor things were announced as well but it all boiled down to throwing shiny things at the people to make them happy, there was even the suggestion that other planets could start to be colonized now to get rid of the overpopulation problem.

Everything was still in flux as the Big 7 scrambled to stay ahead of the PR disaster that had landed in their lap but there a light at the far, far end of the tunnel. Suddenly the base's alarm went off pulling his attention from his paper work, thankfully, with the now familiar words of unscheduled off world activation. Getting up and making his way to the Gate room the alarm was off before he was half was there and by the time he walked into the room their guests were already being greeted by General Landry and SG-1 including Mitchel, Daniel, Vala and Teal'c along with Samantha who was being reassigned to Atlantis soon.

"Well well well if it isn't our old buddy Anise," Jack said spotting the Tok'ra scientist flanked by a pair of male Tok'ra body guards. "We hadn't heard from you guys in a while, was afraid that either the Ori had gotten you or that the whole lot of you found a nice deep hole and pulled yourselves in so far you didn't realize the fighting was over."

" _Jack O'Neill,"_ Anise said giving him a short bow. _"It is good to see you again, you are not wrong in your assumption. The Tok'ra managed to avoid the Ori for the most part, they seemed to concentrate on the Goa'uld, and I will admit if nothing else we Tok'ra enjoyed the Goa'uld getting hunted down for once. But that is not why I'm here; the Tok'ra High Council has sent me to request your aid."_

"What for," Daniel aske his voice genuinely concerned from the tone of Anise's voice.

" _For at least the last three weeks several minor worlds have gone dark. The worlds in question have all been small ones either with abandoned human populations or ruled by minor Goa'uld warlords, we Tok'ra interact with these worlds often exchanging resources and offering chances for humans to become hosts for other Tok'ra that need it but at least 7 worlds we have recently visited have bene found empty of all life. No Tok'ra have been lost yet but another world we just tried visit we lost contact with the Tok'ra sent there and they have not returned,"_ Anise explained.

"Could it be a Goa'uld kidnapping more humans and Jaffa for slaves," Vala asked looking interested. "I mean after what the Ori did to them the ones left would want to gather all the resources they could."

"If that's whats happening we need to investigate it as soon as possible," Samantha said. "What can you tell us about this planet your people went to Anise?"

" _The world is ruled by one of Ba'al's men along with about 2 dozen other Goa'uld under him a few hundred Jaffa and a few thousand human slaves. There are two parked Ha'tak on the planet's surface and a few wings of death gliders, we have an agent in the Goa'uld's ranks which was how we discovered that the Free Jaffa nation had turned a good portion of the planet's Jaffa to their cause and were planning on taking the planet from Ba'al. Our agent was helping the FJN covertly when we lost contact, however we know the guard rotation on the Stargate and the Jaffa currently there are on our side. If we go now we can get there and discern what is happening,"_ Anise explained.

"What do you think Jack," General Landry asked looking at his old friend.

"If I were in charge of the SGC I would go," Jack said. "As it is it's up to you but I will support your decision whatever you decide. If there is another Goa'uld vying for power against Ba'al then we need to know about it and decide how to respond."

"Then it's settled," Landry said nodding. "SG-1 suit up! You will join Anise go through the Stargate and ascertain the situation on the other side."

"SIR," all the members of SG-1 said and then went off to suit up. Less than ten minutes later they were back in the gate room and the address was being dialed in. The gate opened with its usual whooshing sound and a MALP was sent though just to be safe.

" _There,"_ Anise said pointing at the screen as the camera projected what it was seeing back to the SGC control room. _"Standing with those Jaffa, that's our guy."_

"Look he is pointing at something," Mitchel said. "Turn the camera."

The tech complied and the camera began to turn only for something to fly in front of it. To those looking it sort of looked like a flying check mark on its side with a glowing blue eye in the middle, it flitted back and forth and a glowing blue light washed over the MALP obviously scanning it. "Hey is that Ancient writing," Vala asked pointing to some writing on the side of the strange floating construct.

"Could that be the reason why no one has come back through the gate," Sam asked.

"Possibly," Jack said. "Either way it's an Ancient device on a Goa'uld planet and that makes me twitchy. Sam go through with SG-1 and see if you can figure out what it is."

"Roger that," Sam said earnestly. With a final salute Samantha along with SG-1 and Anise walked through the gate and came out on the Goa'uld controlled planet. Right after walking through they could see the Goa'uld city in the distance along with the two Ha'tak. But their attention was on the Jaffa and the Tok'ra along with them who were waving with Staff Weapons held at their sides in a non-threatening manner.

" _Titet,"_ Anise called identifying the Tok'ra and walking towards him, _"the council was worried when you failed to respond."_

" _Anise forgive me but those things prevented me,"_ Titet said pointing behind them. Turning with P-90's raised SG-1 looked back toward the still active gate and noticed a half dozen of the strange check mark shaped machines floating there passively.

"Do they attack," Mitchel asked not taking his eyes off the machines.

"No," one of the Jaffa answered. "They only block us from the dialing device when we try to use it. One of us tried to hit it with a staff bolt but they have shields of some kind and they destroyed the staff weapon in retaliation."

"If only I could get my hands on one then maybe I could find out what it wants," Sam said eyeing the devices with a glint in her eye. They were unlike any other Ancient tech she had ever seen but the ancient writing was there on the side, "Hey Daniel can you read what that writing says?"

"A little hard form this distance but I think it says Constructor," Daniel responded. "As for what they're doing here why don't we just ask, maybe they will answer."

Walking back toward the gate which had just deactivated Daniel peered up at the Constructors and called out, "Uh excuse me but can you tell me why you are stopping people form dialing out through the Gate?"

The 6 constructors stared down at him as one for a moment before one of them floated down to right in front of his face. It paused for a moment longer, studying him as much as Daniel was studying it before it answered in a feminine sound synthetic voice. **THE RECLAIMER IS COMING**

"Who," Daniel asked confused.

"I don't like the sound of that," Mitchel said softly looking edgy.

 **THEY ARE HERE** , the constructor said. Suddenly there was a boom like thunder causing everyone to whip around in shock. Off in the distance beyond the Goa'uld city a blue black mass of energy and lightning popped into existence before suddenly ripping open the fabric of space and time in a massive black hole 3 kilometers in diameter. But that was only the prelude, suddenly dozens of pieces of blowing metal began flying through in a twisting pattern and seemed to put itself together into a ever growing shape.

The members of SG-1, Tok'ra and Jaffa could only watch in awe and fear as a giant floating mechanical construct appeared with jagged floating wings and glowing blue eyes, it was almost a kilometer and a half tall and it was eyeing the Goa'uld city like a juicy piece of meat.

 **HAIL THE GUARDIAN** , the Constructor cried suddenly.

 **HAIL THE GUARDIAN** , the other Constructors echoed.

"I hate it when I'm right," Mitchel muttered to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello everyone and welcome back. This chapter isn't as long as I would like it to be but it's a decent length. Now WARNING to everyone reading this, there is a small lemon in this chapter. It's clearly marked off if you don't want to read it, basically it's a test to see how many people want them and how many would rather they be few and far between. But please enjoy and tell me what you think and I will have the next chapter out as soon as I can. Luckily I already know how I want to write it. So enjoy!**

 _(Goa'uld controlled planet)_

Colonel Mitchel of SG-1 REALLY hated it when he was right, so when the giant winged THING suddenly appeared out of what looked like a black hole of all things his FUBAR senses shot through the roof in an instant. Twisting around back to the Stargate and away from the city the so called Guardian was looming over he opened up full auto on the six floating check marks preventing them from using the gate to escape. Teal'c, Daniel, Vala and Samantha whose instincts had been homed through years of combat experiences copied him instantly and 6 P-90 assault rifles opened fire.

Teal'c, who had long since given up on the clunky Goa'uld staff weapons wielded two of the earth, built rifles. He had to admit to those who asked that he had grown very fond of the Tau'ri weapons over the years. The rate of fire alone was enough to light a fire in his warrior blood and the accuracy of the weapons made the Staff Weapon look like a joke. As O'Neill had once told him, the Goa'uld built weapons of fear while the Tau'ri built weapons of war!

Despite all six P-90's opening up on the floating check marks the Jaffa they had just met hadn't been wrong when they said they had shields, what they hadn't mentioned was how fast and maneuverable the damn things were. As soon as they started firing the constructors were weaving and dodging the shots, the few bullets that hit skipped and pinged off the things shields. Suddenly the eyes of two of the began to glow red and in the space of a second each shot three pulse disruptor laser beams which caused the P-90's to dissolve into hardlight particles in their wielders hands.

"Ah Damn It," Vala shouted stamping her foot in an almost comical manor. "That's CHEATING!"

 **THE GUARDIAN WILL PROTECT ALL** , the lead Constructor shouted.

"Seriously is the fanatical tone necessary," Mitchel said with a heavy voice. "What the hell is this Guardian, what is doing here, what does it want!"

"I think we are about to find out Mitchel," Daniel said drawing his attention as he was looking at the Guardian in the distance.

"Indeed," Teal'c said stoic as ever.

They could all hear screams in the distance coming from the city proper at what the sudden appearance of the Guardian had caused. Deep booming moans almost like whale song were echoing form the giant machine as it swayed side to side slightly, the two Ha'tak's in the distance were beginning to lift of obviously in panic. Desperate to get away from whatever had just invaded their safe haven, they didn't move fast enough.

A bright glowing ball of blue white energy began forming over the head of the Guardian, thrumming with power like a beating heartbeat getting faster every second. The Guardian's wings spread wide and the beating reached a crescendo and then the Guardian jerked forward, the ball of energy burst like a bubble and a sphere of nearly see through blue energy expanded outward. The entire planet was covered in less than 7 seconds by the energy field as was the near orbit area out in space.

All at once every single piece of technology on the planet shut down, including the Naquadah fueled technology of the Goa'uld. The Ha'tak that had managed to climb higher into the air had not yet activated its shield, a mistake that cost the crew dearly when the reactor died and the Ha'tak fell over 500 meters out of the air straight down into the ground. The superstructure around the pyramid center cracked and broke into pieces form the impact, with artificial gravity and inertial dampeners the shoddily built Goa'uld tech couldn't support itself under the sudden shock.

The second Ha'tak did have its Shield up and it flared bright before popping like a bubble for the close range pulse, the reactor didn't die but inside the Ha'tak control panels exploded in sparks and balls of fire from an energy overload that sent the Ha'tak spinning through the air to crash land almost 2 kilometers form the city. SG-1 couldn't see how the city itself might have been affected but that could easily guess from the Ha'tak's and because the Jaffa around them gasped as their staff weapons sparked in their hands causing them to drop the weapons in shock.

The Tau'ri MALP whined and sparked as well before giving off a dying whine signaling that it too had just been rendered inoperable. Then glowing blue lights began to fall form the wings of the Guardian and into the city, at first they thought the Guardian was attacking the city. But the lights were falling to slow, almost floating really, and there were no explosions. Then a glowing point began to light up on the machine's chest and a very familiar beam of light shot forth, though it was gold in color instead of the white they were used to.

"That's a beaming device," Samantha shouted in shock not that the others needed her to say so. The Tau'ri had been beamed often enough to recognize the effect. "But whats it targeting," she asked mostly to herself though the others wondered as well.

"The people," Daniel said getting their attention and making them wince as they realized he was probably right. "This must be whats been happening to the other planets, that THING has to be some sort of Alteran device. Though if a Goa'uld found it and managed to take control of it we can at least assume that it's not Ba'al, or if it is one of his clones then it's decided to betray the others. Either way we need to find out who is controlling it."

"Yeah you're right but right now I think we need to concentrate on getting out of here alive," Mitchel said sardonically.

The others nodded in agreement though they didn't know exactly what they should be doing with their guns destroyed and electronic gear short circuited. Suddenly three of the glowing blue orbs that the Guardian was dropping into the city changed course and were heading straight for them. They all braced but there was nowhere to run and they had no weapons to protect themselves, the three glowing orbs stopped in front of them before suddenly exploding with light.

It was like watching fire burn a log backwards, glowing embers seemed to gather around the orbs forming into a vaguely humanoid shape before becoming more solid by the second. Silver white metal popped into existence with glowing blue lines of energy running through the limbs and torso. Suddenly where three glowing energy orbs were stood three 8 foot tall skeletal like robots, like the guardian their limbs seemed to lack joints and floated in midair as though connected by invisible tethers and though they couldn't know it the Forerunners that had built them called them Promethean Soldiers.

"Nobody move a muscle," Mitchel said slowly his arms wide as if to try and block the robots from his team members. Not like he could do much else.

"They disproved that theory about the T-Rex Mitchel," Daniel staged whispered.

"I KNOW that Daniel I'm trying to look non-threatening," he hissed back.

Then the middle robot stepped forward, it wasn't holding a weapon in its hands but for all they knew its face was an energy cannon. Then suddenly its face slid open revealing a glowing blue plate of some kind, a beam of blue light arced over SG-1, scanning them if they guessed right, before closing its face back up and finally speaking.

 **IDENTITY CONFIRMED, TAU'RI, NON TARGET, PROCEEDING**

And then the three robots stepped around SG-1 completely ignoring them like they didn't even matter. "Well that's never happened before," Samantha said nonplussed. Then they were scanning Anise and Titet the same way they had scanned the five of them.

 **IDENTITY CONFIRMED, GOA'ULD, HOSTILE…CORRECTION, TOK'RA, NON TARGET, PROCEEDING**

The two Tok'ra breathed sighs of relief at that; they had frozen up for a second when the things had identified them as Goa'uld. Luckily they were apparently advanced enough to tell the difference between Tok'ra and Goa'uld DNA, that or they saw the duel brain signatures in their bodies and realized no Goa'uld would allow their host that much active thought even if they hadn't already destroyed their minds. That just left the Jaffa, minus Teal'c who had been scanned with the rest of SG-1, and they looked both scared and confused at everything that was happening. Then they were scanned.

 **IDENTITY CONFIRMED, JAFFA, ALLIGNED WITH BA'AL, TAGGING FOR COLLECTION**

"Now wait just one second," Mitchel started to say only for a golden flash of light to wash over them. When it passed the scared Jaffa were gone, swept up by the Guardian's transport beam and stored in its quantum crystal based data buffer.

 **MISSION COMPLETE, RETURNING TO GUARDIAN**

"WAIT! STOP!" Daniel tried to yell but the golden beam washed over them again and this time the robots and the check marks were gone. They looked back at the towering Guardian off in the distance, its golden beams were washing over the fallen Ha'tak obviously beaming away survivors when the beams finally fell silent, that was when they realized that the city below them was also silent. No one was left inside its slightly smoking walls. Then as quickly as it had appeared the Guardian opened another black hole like portal behind it and backed into it leaving SG-1 and the two Tok'ra as the only sentient things on a planet once filled with thousands.

 _(Planet Jova, Capital of the Valteran Empire)_

"Well this is interesting," I said rubbing my chin as I pored over the info dump from the latest Guardian to return with rescued humans and jaffa from a distant planet. About a month had passed since I had started sending out Guardians to worlds with abandoned or lightly guarded populations, without exception the people I brought to Jova from across the galaxy came from societies that lacked almost all forms of technology besides what the Goa'uld had shown them.

Because of that once the people I rescued were calmed down and the situation was explained to them they generally became excited and happy for their sudden change in fortune. Some naturally were frightened, but an offer to return them to their worlds from where they came was met with hasty denials and even those who were scared began to slowly adapt and accept their new situation. My 110,000 E-Human population had grown to about 12,000,000 all converted to E-Humans, so far I had only hit about 50 worlds and by my estimation there were hundreds of other worlds I could visit without hitting any FJN or major Ba'al worlds, this being the side effect of 10,000 years of spreading humans across the Stargate network with little to no oversight.

But I hadn't managed everything on my own, the three people standing around my while is sat on my throne were a major factor in getting all the primitive uneducated x-slaves to adapt so quickly. "What is so interesting my god," Darius asked looking interested. The man had changed in the last month, mostly through constant interaction with him plus a few slight mental nudges here and there to get his confidence up and out of the slave warrior mindset the Goa'uld had beat into him. He, and the men under his direct command who made up my prototype royal guard, wore themselves prototype armor that would eventually be worn by my armed forces in the field.

If someone looked at it they might think it a cross from Mass Effects' N7 armor and Zakuul Knight Armor from Star Wars the Old Republic. It had a folding metal helmet and a small degree on power armor to increase the wearers speed and strength, it didn't have a personal shield generator but it had an internal communications system, a medical and waste disposal system fueled by nanites and a self-repair system also fueled by nanites all powered by a micro fusion reactor because their Naquadah stores were at the moment too small to give them Naquadah reactors. The armor however was laced with Trinium reducing the weight, increasing the durability and adding a degree of protection from energy based weapons.

"It seems the galaxy is starting to take notice of our rescue of all those lost souls Darius," I said looking at the man and smiling. "The Tok'ra had an agent on the planet the Guardian liberated and when they lost contact with that agent they ran to the Tau'ri for help. SG-1 themselves arrived on the planet just in time to see the Guardian beam away all the human slaves and Jaffa."

"Is there any indication they know the Guardian came here," he asked concerned.

"Unlikely," I replied. "Slipspace is fundamentally different from Hyperspace, they exist in different dimensions, and not even the Tau'ri of Earth has even encountered something like a Guardian. No they may be confused and have a thousand unanswered questions and may even send some of their ships to try and find us, but they have no idea where to look and the odds of them stumbling across us are low."

"Understood my God, I just worry for the people," Darius said.

"As you should," I replied in an approving tone of voice. "The Stargate is on lockdown here in the palace so even if someone comes through we will be able to detain them and construction of the first ships is already under way, but until they are done the Guardians will be able to protect the city and the people within it."

By this point in time all traces of the Goa'uld city, if it could have even been called a city, were dust in the wind. In the valley surrounding the Stargate a mighty and highly advanced city had risen, some small examples of Alteran architecture were present that wouldn't have been out of place in Atlantis but the majority of the buildings were more Forerunner in design. The city was made of three large circular disks with the largest on the bottom leading up to the smallest at the top which the palace was located on, the outer edges of the disks where the sun shone was where the citizens lived while the internal superstructure of the city housed labs and manufacturing centers. Another city was already being built at the end of the valley and two more, one 10 and the other 25 miles away, were being planned as well. As the population grew I want to spread people across the planet and develop it as much as possible without destroying the environment, after all 1 highly developed planet was worth a hundred undeveloped ones any day.

"Speaking of those people how are the VR simulators working out for you my good Doctor," I asked with a smirk. A man looking about 30 years of age with long straight white hair and an intelligent gleam in his eyes stood in silver white garb of a scientist with Alteran writing on the sides and sleeves.

"Perfectly my god," Dr. Gero said giving me a short bow. The man who was in fact a clone of the original Dr. Gero didn't have the original's memories but he did have his intelligence. He knew exactly who and what he was and while his body had been modified to be an E-Human and grown in just a few days his mind had developed inside a Virtual Reality Environment whose sense of time had dilated so as to have those 30 years of memories and development his body seemed to have. A copy of my memories had existed inside that VR environment and raised this Gero himself only to be downloaded into my real mind so when Gero was born I gained all the memories Gero had shared with the copy of my mind. It was safe to say this Gero was as loyal and devoted to me as he physically and mentally could be without mind control which I really didn't like.

"By placing the minds of those humans and jaffa you have rescued in a VR environment while their bodies are being treated not only can they gain an actual education but they actually retain it better than they would learning it in a real classroom since we can adjust their minds input output while they are in the VR. By the time they wake up for the first time not only has their situation been explained to them and their education corrected but any problems mental, spiritual or social have been located and dealt with. With this technology even a lifetime under the Goa'uld can be recovered from," Dr. Gero said with pride. He was certainly different form his DBZ counterpart, this Gero took great pride in saving and educating the humans and jaffa he brought in. By the time they exited the VR machines not only had their bodies been converted to E-Humans but with the VR being able to track their education they knew as soon as they woke up what kind of job they wanted and how they could integrate into the Empire I am building. Sure all my advanced tech meant all the crappy jobs were either automated or negated but there were still more jobs than people at the moment and my new citizens were taking to their new lives with a mighty zeal.

"Very well done Gero," I congratulated the man to which he smiled and bowed. "Keep up the good work but make sure you keep an eye on the minds you are healing. I would rather it take longer to heal them than to rush the process and hurt them. These are to be our children after all, it's our job to make them everything they can be."

"Yes my god," Gero said bowing slightly again with his hand over his heart.

"Still while the Guardians are perfectly suited for defense we need to have equipment and armor for our ground forces and warships for our space navy as soon as we can. It won't be long before someone comes here, most likely Ba'al or one of his clones. Miss Briefs whats the status of your projects," I asked with a smirk as I looked at the third person in my little group.

Bulma Briefs was the other clone he had created taken from DNA from the real Bulma from the DBZ universe. Like Gero he had cloned Bulma in a few days but had placed her mind in a time dilated VR with a copy of my own memories. When I absorbed those memories I really shouldn't have been surprised the direction the relationship had taken, with Gero I had a father/god figure with the man. Gero was glad to do anything to make me happy but at the same time I made sure the man wouldn't get jealous or obsessive, it took a few mental nudges but the man was pretty well balanced.

But for Bulma, well I really shouldn't have been surprised at myself; the woman was gorgeous even with natural blue hair and while she was as loyal and well-rounded as Gero she was also entirely subservient. The memories of the me in the VR with Bulma was enough to make even ME blush, I hadn't realized the stress that had building up inside me even before I jumped into the HALO universe. In those last few years I had avoided most physical contact with women in favor of my plans and business, so after absorbing my VR memories and Bulma getting her legs under her I all but dragged the woman into my bedchamber and had my wicked way with her. I also learned that E-Humans are very naturally flexible.

This Bulma stood at about 5'10 in height; her blue hair was wavy and fell to her waist. She wore a lab coat like Gero but it was cut much more sexually, for instance it only came down to about mid-thigh and hugged her body like a second skin. It was open at the front showing off a large amount of her DD-Cup cleavage and she wore knee high white boots with two inch heels, she had a sexy confident smirk on her lips and an amused twinkle in her eyes almost all the time that matched her mischievous attitude.

"Production in the factories is beginning to rise my God," she said tapping some icons on her iPad like device. "Though our factories are highly automated more of our citizens are starting to apply for jobs after learning their jobs in the VR. For example the prototype armor the Royal Guards are wearing is in the final stages of development and construction of additional units should begin within the next two days. After studying the Jaffa staff weapons I have determined that while the electromagnetic wrapper they produce is powerful the weapon itself is very wasteful with power for such a low power plasma ball."

"Rate of fire, volume of plasma, heat of plasma and accuracy are all far below par. While we could have developed a low lever particle weapon for our forces with Stargate technology rate of fire and accuracy would have only been marginally better than staff weapons. My studies have concluded that Tau'ri automatic kinetic weapons are the most effective being fielded by any force in the Milky Way Galaxy and only suffers from an ability to hold ammunition. Based on these studies and combining technology from both Ancient and Forerunner databases I believe we have come up with a more efficient design," Bulma continued taking a quick breath.

"I took the idea from railgun based technology and placed two electromagnetic rails inside the barrel of my plasma rifle design, and then I twisted the two rails in a helical formation like DNA inside the barrel. Using a refined version of liquid naquadah about 5 times more potent than what the staff weapons use the plasma ball was turned into a plasma bolt. The bolt fired is about a foot long and pencil thin while containing the same amount of plasma as about five regular staff weapon bolts, the plasma is hotter as well burning at about 5,500 degrees Celsius as opposed to the 2,500 degrees of the staff weapon. The rifle I designed is compact and robust, modeled after Tau'ri designs; it can fire fully automatic at 300 rounds per minute or semi-automatic at either 1 or 3 bolts per trigger pull. A pistol design is also in the works while other designs like shotguns, sniper rifles and infantry cannons are being developed."

"Excellent work in such a short time Bulma," I congratulated the woman who looked happy at my praise. "Remember we want as much diversity in our weapons and technology as possible and this is a good start," in fact it was a great start. Just by combining aspects of Stargate and Halo technology with a little human intuition Bulma had come up with a design that might as well have come straight out of Star Wars and I wondered if I should call them blasters. Though Bulma's designs were both more compact and sturdy not to mention more accurate than Star Wars blasters seemed to be, I would have to compare them when I went to that universe. "What about mechanized equipment for the ground forces?"

"Again studying Tau'ri equipment has been very beneficial," Bulma said though in reality what she was studying was info from my home reality. "We have an Infantry Fighting Vehicle (IFV) design, an Infantry Reconnaissance Vehicle (IRV), an Armored Troop Vehicle (ATV) and a Main Battle Tank (MBT) design. All have replaced tracks or wheels with anti-gravity repulsor lifts and while the Vehicles are powered by liquid naquadah power cells the tank design will have a full naquadah reactor. We also have an Armored Troop Shuttle (ATS) and an Anti Infantry Gunship (AIG) design in the works, both are atmo only vehicles though the ATS can deploy from orbit just fine. Finally the design you gave me for an armored mecha has also been put into production and special training facilities will be constructed to train pilots."

I smirked at that last bit, the design Bulma was talking about was one I had taken from the Tau from Warhammer 40k. It was the Commander Farsight model that I had based it on as a first generation mecha; it was only about 5 meters tall more like a Knightmare Frame from Code Geass than a Gundam but it would be something this reality had never seen in a war. "Excellent work Bulma, having a large scale armed force with equipment will be an overwhelming advantage against Ba'al or any other enemies we might face. But none of that will matter if we can't get at them and most of this equipment can't go through the Stargate, what is the status of the shipyards?"

"Yes while the Guardians are protecting the planet at the moment a series of shipyards are being constructed inside the mountain complex both for protection and secrecy. We currently have 6 slips for Corvette class ships, 4 for Frigate and Destroyers class ships and only 1 so far for Cruiser class ships. Additional slips are being constructed for those class types while the ones already finished have begun constructing ships themselves and the first should roll out within about two weeks. We are still designing slips for Battleship, Carrier and Dreadnought class ships but we should be able to begin construction on those slips within two weeks as well," Bulma explained looking down at her tablet.

"What about our citizens how many are applying for ground or space forces," I asked.

"Already we have nearly a million applicants for the ground forces and for the moments we have to use VR training for them, those who stand out are being promoted for skill and leadership qualities and real world training will begin soon. Their bodies are strong from the genetic enhancements but they still need conditioning, and beating them into a cohesive unit takes time but they seem highly encouraged. Mostly they want to strike back at the Goa'uld specifically Ba'al and to rescue the rest of the enslaved humans across the Galaxy, they are making it their mantra basically," Bulma explained.

"Excellent," I said happy at the news. "That's exactly the attitude I want them to have, it will take that kind of dedication to liberate this galaxy. What about the Fleet?"

"Nearly the same number of volunteers as the Army," Bulma explained. "However our ship designs are intended to be highly automated and self-sufficient so we are only accepting about half at this time. Those who score best in the VR exercises are being trained but we are encouraging to rest to keep at it, as the fleet expands more members will be needed. Once the first ships come off the slips we will begin live training in the system."

"Good, but I also want you to set up a Special Forces division form the army to place on the ships as security to protect the crew and repel boarders if attacked," I said and Bulma nodded and made a note. "Good if that is all return to your work, except you Bulma I need to speak to you," Gero and Darius bowed and hurried off while Bulma followed me to my chambers. She knew exactly what I had in mind and I could sense bother her arousal and excitement as she followed me close behind.

 **WARNING LEMON**

Entering my personal bedroom the door closed and locked behind us and I turned around, Bulma was already undressing and her lab coat hit the floor followed quickly by her boots leaving her in noting but a lacy blue g-string as she hadn't been wearing a bra. "So lively my lord, you just had me this morning and you already want more," she asked coyly as she strode sexily up to me.

"What can I say, with a beautiful woman like you walking around I can't help but want you as often as possible," I said smirking and drinking in her naked form. As my armor remotely removed itself leaving me naked in front of her I watched satisfied as her bright pink nipples hardened on her perky breasts as her eyes locked on my erect member. I was still patting myself on the back for that little enhancement though with the 9 inch difference in height between us my erection came up almost to her breasts pointing straight up in the air. "Why don't you use that mouth of yours and show me how talented you really are."

"Happily my god," Bulma purred directing me to sit on the bed. Kneeling down between my thighs she looked up at me reverently, I could feel her desire and her submission to me radiating from her thoughts with my telepathy and her eyes were blazing as she took me in hand. She stroked firmly but slowly building up and rhythm and never breaking eye contact sending pleasurable waves up my spine, then not looking away she leaned forward and licked the swollen head making me moan.

"Suck it baby, suck my cock," I commanded her breathlessly and she happily complied. Her full lush lips wrapped around the head and sucked softly before descending down my shaft. Her teeth grazed my tender flesh lightly as she pulled back up before descending again and repeating the whole process, quickly her head was bobbing up and down on my rod saliva coating my dick and making obscene slurping sounds. Her right hand pumped my cock with each thrust of her head while her left stroked and massaged my heavy balls, "gonna cum baby, swallow it," I commanded.

Bulma complied forcing her head down as far as she could get it, apparently she was upset with herself as she couldn't go all the way down on my like she had been able to in the VR. Still I felt my cock jerk before exploding in her mouth she didn't spill a single drop of my seed and swallowed greedily with every jab before gasping and taking a deep breath as I finished, "yum," she said smirking up at me. "Got anything else or is the little god all tuckered out," she teased and I knew she was messing with me.

But it also worked which is exactly what she wanted as I surged forward spun the little tease around and pinned her to the bed, "I will show you little you cock tease," I growled as I rubbed my head at her hairless slit. She was all but gushing already so I saw no reason to take things slow, with a powerful surge and a mighty clap of flesh on flesh I speared Bulma against the bed with enough force to bang her against the head board and violently bounce her breasts up and down.

"YES MY GOD TAKE ME," she shouted at me as I began pounding her into the mattress. I didn't hold back at all and pinned her arms above her head as I thrust in and out at a rapid pace, her legs hooked themselves around my hips and I reveled in the white hot tightness of her pussy as it fluttered around me and squeezed.

"Your such a cock whore aren't you," I growled at her as she jerked and convulsed under my. "You don't think I couldn't sense your lust earlier, you could barely concentrate on your job because your needy little pussy wanted a pounding!"

"YES, I'M A COCK SLUT! YOU'RE COCK SLUT! FILL MY NAUGHTY LITTLE PUSSY UP WITH YUR SEED, I WANT TO WALK AROUND WITH IT DRIBBLING OUT OF MY RUINED CUNT," she screamed at me. Not one to deny her request I gazed down at where we were connected and noted that I could probably fit my fist inside of her at the moment given how wide I was stretching her, it was a good thing the E-Humans were more resilient than regular humans were.

"Get ready baby," I grunted picking up my pace before thrusting as deeply as I could go into her. Bulma's tits which had been bouncing wildly all but smacked her in the chin as I buried myself in her and exploded. Bulma let out a long loud groan of pleasure as I filled her womb to the brim before finally collapsing under me. "Never fails," I said chuckling as she went out like a light.

 **LEMON END**

I gave the sleeping Bulma a quick kiss before leaving her in my bed, from my experience she would be out like a light for a while. Washing up and putting my Alteran clothes back on I made my way to a special chamber I had built in the palace for my personal use. It was a combination of time dilation and gravity tech that drew power directly from the city's main reactor; it allowed me to practice my Ki abilities for days at a time inside while only hours or even minutes passed outside.

I was working to try and activate my version of a Super Sayian but I still hadn't reached that level yet in my power generation. Though my Ki level had increased to about 15 million riki a pretty good improvement in such a short amount of time, but still not at the level of the strongest in the DBZ universe. After about I cleaned myself up and left the chamber, I spent about a week in there at 250 time the Earth's gravity though only a few hours passed in real time.

Suddenly I received a subspace alert from one of my Guardians and mentally cursed at the information I received from my implanted Nanites. The Guardian was on its way back from another successful rescue mission, but according to the Guardian a Ha'tak had followed it into slipspace. Normally the Guardian would have just destroyed the ship while in transit but according to the information one of Ba'al's clones was in command of the ship.

I smirked as I sent a signal to the Darius and the others to alert the people to expect company. It was time to give my people a show of my power, stepping outside I looked up as Darius and my royal guard ran up. The slipspace portal opened up and the Guardian came spinning out followed closely by the Ha'tak, other guardians were protecting the city as images of the situation were being displayed to all the people in the city, "watch closely Darius as your god brings this parasite to justice," I exclaimed. With a yell a bright white aura of Ki shot up around me though with my armor back on I knew Darius and the others still believed it to be technology of some sort, I shot up into the air at supersonic speeds toward the Ha'tak as the Guardian it had followed took down its shields with a few well-placed energy blasts. This was going to be exciting.

 **PAN: Hope everyone liked that be sure to leave a review. Flames will not be tolerated so don't bother but I do want to know if people like lemons from time to time or if you guys and girls don't want them at all. Next chapter Cayleb faces a Ba'al and the Empire begins to launch ships into space in preparation for their campaign against the Milky Way Galaxy. Also with the Asuran situation coming to a head in the Pegasus galaxy soon Cayleb makes plans for that as well. Finally the Tau'ri are desperately looking for the source of the Guardians they saw on the Goa'uld planet while the Tok'ra and FJN react as well. The galaxy won't know what hit it!**

 **Ja Ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

_(Ba'al Ha'tak)_

Ba'al, or more accurately one of the many clones of Ba'al, clung desperately to the edge of his throne on his custom Ha'tak. Built with some Neutronium elements its 60 plasma cannons were five times the strength of a regular Ha'tak and it possessed 6 shield generators as opposed to the regular 2 most Ha'tak had. Despite all that the strange method of FTL the giant metal construct was using was bucking his Ha'tak around like a pebble in a can.

With the Ori defeated by the Tau'ri the galaxy was in state of a massive power vacuum. Between the Replicators, Anubis and finally the Ori the once prosperous Goa'uld race was on the verge of extinction. Though the system lords had been the face of their galaxy spanning empire their people had once numbered in the hundreds of millions if not billions. But now he would have been surprised if there were more than a few thousand left in the whole Galaxy, especially since more than 90% of the Jaffa race had thrown away their precious infant Goa'uld symbiotes for Tretonin.

For many a lesser Goa'uld the state of affairs spelled certain doom, but not for Ba'al. Cloning himself made sure that even if one of new brothers was captured and killed others would be there to take his place. He had the Asgard to thank for that, and the opportunity presented was something Ba'al couldn't resist. Since the moment the Ori fell, and even a little before that, the various Ba'al had been visiting various worlds and conscripting their populations in his effort to rebuild the Goa'uld empire in a distant corner of the galaxy.

It was slow but steady progress, especially while avoiding the notice of the Tau'ri, but a few weeks ago the various Ba'al's began to report something strange. The worlds they visited would sometimes be abandoned even though they had solid evidence that they had possessed population days or even hours before they arrived. After making sure one of their own wasn't responsible, they were all Ba'al after all, they came to the conclusion that another Goa'uld must have come up with the same idea they had and they instantly began to look for clues of the mysterious Goa'uld who would dare interfere with their plans.

Which had led their particular clone of Ba'al into his current situation, he had descended into the atmosphere of the world whose population was intended to enslave for the glory of his, ahem their, glorious empire with two additional Ha'tak's. Just before his two support ships could land and begin harvesting the few thousand humans scattered under them a massive black whole had opened up in midair and giant metal construct had come spinning out. Before they could react the two Ha'tak had come under fire and were destroyed with ease before the winged construct focused on the humans below and began BEAMING them up.

He knew then that this thing was responsible for all the empty planets his brothers had come across, it seemed content to ignore him hanging in the air above it so long as he made no moves to land or attack and within a matter of minutes had gathered up all the humans and Jaffa on the surface and opened another black hole to leave. He made what was probably not a very wise decision and ordered his loyal Jaffa to follow the metal construct into the black hole, he needed to find out where it was going and hopefully report his findings back to his brother Ba'al's. The original Ba'al would have never risked his own life in such a way but the clones had been modified to be loyal to the original and to reduce their egotism so the Clone made the choice to follow.

Now he was just wishing that they would arrive at wherever this thing was going before he lost his lunch all over the bridge, it wouldn't do for the few loyal Jaffa he had left to see their God in such an unenviable position after all. "My God I think I see the exist form this space," one of his Jaffa called pointing out the sunlight that was peeking around the construct they were following through the Hyperspace like tunnel.

"Excellent," he said smirking. "Prepare for battle the moment we enter real space, have the Astrograph calculate our position as quickly as possible and once we have it transmit that location back to my brother Ba'al's," he commanded.

"Yes my God," came from the Jaffa on the bridge just as the Ha'tak shot out of the dark tunnel and back into the sunlight. Only to rock and shake throwing Ba'al from his throne onto the floor, shrieking alarms heralded the shields failing as sparks flew from multiple consuls just as the ship itself jolted to the side as though struck with some great force.

"Report," he cried out demanding answers.

"Shields are down and not regenerating, the Hyperdrive is unresponsive and more than half of our plasma cannons are not receiving power," one Jaffa shouted. Then the Ha'tak shuddered again as a explosion rocked it from within and the light began to flicker, "main reactor just went off line and secondary power is operating at 30%," he shouted.

"Who dares," Ba'al began to say just before the floor in the center of the bridge began to glow orange, then red then white from extreme heat before bursting upwards and large human shaped form shooting out of the explosion. Ba'al had no chance to respond as the being held up one hand and a beam of yellow energy exploded from his palm and swept over the Jaffa on the bridge one by one leaving naught but ash behind. Then the being landed right in front of him and looked down on him from on high.

White silver armor with blue energy lines covered his body except for his face which was handsome with blond hair and blue eyes. He was also tall, well over six feet and muscular if the cut of his armor was anything to go by, a long cape fell to just above the floor from his shoulders and writing he recognized as Ancient covered the armor in places. He had a sinking feeling that he had just bitten off more than he could chew.

"Hello Ba'al," I said smiling a not so pleasant smile. "Or should I say hello clone of Ba'al. It's very unlikely that you are the original after all."

Any other Goa'uld would have blustered or threatened, but he was a Ba'al. Without warning he gave a cry of defiance and thrust his left hand at the attacker, the Kara Kesh sent out a blast of kinetic energy at point blank range. He expected the stranger to be blasted across the bridge but was shocked when the wave of energy broke over a personal shield that flared into existence when the wave hit causing to break to either side of his body like water against a rock.

"That was rude," I said in a deadpan voice shaking my head at Ba'al's predictable reaction. Faster than he could follow I shot another Ki blast taking his whole left arm off and blasting the parasite across the floor where he started screaming and holding his shoulder where his arm was burned off. Walking over I picked him up and off the ground by the gaudy leather clothes he wore really I think he was contaminated by the culture he learned about on Earth, "but don't worry. Unlike you I am a forgiving God and for the moment I need you alive."

"W-What are you," he asked through clenched teeth, eyes wide with terror.

"Everything you wish you were," I replied with a spiteful grin before beginning to yell loudly. My aura exploded around me and around Ba'al protecting him as it lashed out at everything else around us. Outside and throughout the city the people watched as the Ha'tak that had dared to invade their newfound home exploded in a bright flash of light. Very few large pieces of the ship remained and those that did were beamed away midair by the orbiting Guardians before they could fall and harm the people below and the citizens cheered as they saw their new God and ruler fly away from the explosion carrying their attacker in one hand. For the rest of the day they took a break from their new jobs as their God supplied them with food drink and entertainment to celebrate the victory and capture of one of Ba'al's clones.

 _(Later)_

"I must thank you my God for allowing me to study the Ba'al clone," Dr. Gero said bowing his head slightly to me as he worked over his consul. Located in Gero's personal laboratory the clone of Ba'al was suspended in a tank of liquid unconscious as his biology was dissected one DNA stand at a time and his memories were downloaded to a secure computer to be analyzed later by Replicators and other Scientists.

"Think nothing of it," I replied waving the man off. "This is a good chance to study a System Lord and see if there are any differences between them and the run of the mill Goa'uld. Not to mention his memories will be a gold mine, make sure they are analyzed fully Dr. Gero."

"Of course my God," Gero said bowing before turning back to his consul.

That taken care of I made my way out of Gero's lab, I had other things to deal with. Having a Ba'al clone just fall into my lap like that was pure luck, but according to some of my scientists a transmission had been sent into subspace almost as soon as the Ha'tak had exited Slipspace. Luckily it seemed like Ba'al had only been able to transmit a general location in the Galaxy before my Guardians had hit him and knocked his transmissions offline. Even then the Guardians had managed to corrode most of the message but stopping subspace signals was hard even when one was prepared for them.

If another Ba'al managed to pick up the message they would have to jigsaw it back together and even then the location would contain several hundred square lightyears, if Ba'al was smart he would simply check all the Stargate planets in that space first and work his way out from them. Still I made a mental note to work on a more effective Electronic Counter Measure (ECM) and Electronic Counter Counter Measure (ECCM) for subspace transmissions. While the Alteran had a very in depth understanding of subspace they didn't have any blueprints for technology designed to block or encode subspace transmissions. Mostly because sending a message in subspace was like dropping a pebble in a pool, the ripples went everywhere and with the right equipment and frequency you could pick them up. Security mostly revolved around preventing the other side from knowing your frequencies and not much else.

Still I made sure to alter the Guardians orders to destroy any other ships that followed them into Slipspace unless they were Tau'ri, then their orders were to capture and contain. Thinking hard and going over the mental timeline of SG-1 and Atlantis in my head I calculated that Samantha Carter would soon leave and take over the Atlantis Expedition. From then I would have about 4 months before the attack on the Replicator Asuran homeworld.

6 Corvette slips, 4 Destroyer slips and 4 Frigate slips were already completed and creating their first ships. 12 more Corvette slips and 8 more Frigate and Destroyer slips would be finished within two days for a total of 18 Corvette, 12 Destroyer and 12 Frigate slips total. On top of that 6 Cruiser class, 4 Battleship class and 2 Carrier and Dreadnaught class slips each would be completed within 3 weeks. If they kept their production schedule up they would have a total of 120 Corvette class ships, 80 Destroyer and Frigate class ships, 30 Cruiser class ships, 20 Battleship class ships and 5 Carrier and Dreadnaught class ships each by the time the Asuran battle rolled around.

At least that was the max number of ships I had time to build, crew, and get to the Pegasus Galaxy in time for the battle. Training was already being done for the future crews in a VR simulator but they would switch to live training as soon as their ships left the dry docks. One thing I had learned while developing the construction slips for my ships was the fact that neither Asgard nor Alteran beaming technology could simply beam a ship into existence. What it could do was beam up raw materials and then refine them to be used by Nanites to construct ships, so in the end I combined advanced construction based Nanites with the Forerunner hardlight technology. The hardlight tech quickly and efficiently built the superstructure of the ship while the Nanites built the more complicated and sensitive pieces of hardware which were then beamed into place.

The combination of Hardlight, Beaming and Nanites created a construction system that built ships faster than either the Alteran or Forerunners had been capable of in their primes. The next thing I thought about were the weapon systems I planned on putting in my ships, I have plenty of variety as far as Plasma, Kinetic or Particle based weapons go but one thing I am severely lacking in is missiles.

Tau'ri missiles suck, there were no two ways to put it and the Alteran versions were just as bad. Drones looked cool in the TV series but they had glaring faults when you knew what to look for. Looking up their schematics in the Janus Key drew out the history of the Drones for me, originally they were deep planet sensor devices designed to get deep core readings of said planets. They had a multiphasic array similar to the phasing technology of the Tollan but much more advanced that allowed the Drones to penetrate deep into a planet, wireless energy siphons allowed the Drones to draw power from a nearby ship for an unlimited supply.

When the war with the Wraith happened the Alteran at the time had no military infrastructure in place but they did have facilities to build Drones and when a science ship fleeing a Wraith ship used its drones as a weapon of desperation the concept of weaponized drones was born. Hell the drones on Earth had just been stored there and left behind not meant to be a weapon, Jack O'Neill had gotten lucky when he used them against the attacking fleet because technically the Antarctic base was unarmed by Alteran standards when Atlantis left. But back to the flaws, to begin with the Drones had no actual warhead, all the damage it did by flying through a ship which was why it needed swarms to take down a ship quickly. An AoE type defense could reasonably take down hundreds if not thousands of attacking drones at a time if you knew to watch out for them.

Furthermore, I went out of my way and developed a phase modulator with Alteran tech based on the data from the Drones, this modulator would be standard issue for all my ships shield generators meaning that Drones would be unable to simply pass through my shields like they were not even there. This would make them a much less severe threat but that was not the end of my idea, the Drone in and of itself was a good missile concept just not very imaginative in its execution.

Taking the original design, I stripped out the wireless energy relay and phase generator, both of which were high resource components, and replaced them with an enhanced liquid naquadah power cell for power generation and particle energy field generators that would cover the drone in energy to help it penetrate shields. The sublight drive was actually a cut down version of what was used on starships and was left as is, the original drone was about a meter long or 3 feet and Alteran ships needed thousands if not hundreds of thousands to be effective.

My new design would not need nearly as many, first was PD (Point Defense) Drone which like the original Drone had no warhead. Instead the Drone was only about half the size of the original and had more powerful Energy field generators due to the lack of warhead, the PD Drone was a suicide weapon in the most literal sense. It would target enemy fighters and incoming missiles at close range, ramming into them and destroying both in the process, they were cheap and easy to make meaning that ships could carry a large amount for personal protection. The next was a Missile Drone, these are about 1.5 meters in length due to them having larger energy cells, more powerful sublight thrusters, an onboard subspace communication array to link it back to the ship that fired it and naturally an actual warhead.

At the moment the Missile Drone only had 3 standard warheads, Fission which created a AoE type explosion making them good against groups of fighters, missiles or smaller ships that had lost their shields but not very good against shielded ships. Fusion, which upon detonation created a Fusion beam that lanced out in the direction the Missile was facing and was good for weakening or penetrating enemy shields but only good against a single ship at a time. Finally, there was the Anti-Matter Missile, a bar of Lithium was placed between two emitters with its own dedicated liquid Naquadah power cell. The emitters, upon detonation, would bombard the Lithium bar with enough energy to instantly convert it into Anti-Lithium which as a side effect would vaporize the Drone Missile around the Anti-Lithium as it formed.

Since Anti-matter must react with matter to explode the Anti-matter missile must actually strike a ship to be truly effective, it cannot detonate at range like a Fission or Fusion warhead can and cause worthwhile damage. On top of that energy shields will diffuse most of the reaction so unless they are about to fail an Anti-matter missile is generally wasted against an active shield. For this reason, most of my ships will carry Fusion based warheads as Fission and Anti-Matter types are more situational.

The next type of Drone I created is the Drone Torpedo, they are about 3 meters long but their warheads are no more powerful than the Missile variant. Instead their sublight drives are greatly enhanced giving them a 20 light minute powered combat range along with more advanced maneuvering capabilities, additionally the Torpedo is outfitted with stealth technology including a cloaking system to hide it visually and a subspace dampening system to hide it from subspace sensors. While subspace sensors can detect pretty much everything inside of a solar system in real time at a range of 5 light minutes or more a ship with the right tech or simply running dark can hid their presence from another ships sensors and with my Torpedos my ships could target others at extreme range with minimal risk.

Finally, I drew up one last design, that being the Anti-Ship Drone. At a whopping 10 meters in length it had no stealth tech but its sublight engines, particle energy field and warheads were over a dozen times as powerful as their Missile counterparts. These drones would only be used against Capital class ships like Battleships, Carriers, Dreadnaughts or even planetary fortresses, naturally their large size meant that a ship could only carry so many so they would mostly be mounted on Capital class ships of my own.

Shaking my head, I mentally used my Nanites to send all the relevant information to my R&D division, I mostly let them design the ships themselves after pointing them in the right direction but I was being ticky about the Drones. I couldn't wait to see the Tau'ri's reaction to drone designs, not to mention my shields if they ever tried to use Drones against me, though I'm mostly concerned about the Asuran rather than the Tau'ri when it comes to Drones. With that happy thought in mind I made my way back to my gravity chamber, maybe this time I could activate my version Super Saiyan.

 _(Earth)_

"Sir I really don't think I should be leaving," Colonel Samantha Carter said as she stood in her personal laboratory in Cheyenne Mountain. On the walls of her space were hastily taken pictures from a disposable camera Vala just happened to have on her after the Guardian had fried all of their electronic gear. It was a piss poor substitute for the normal MALP recordings but it was the best they had and she along with Daniel had poured over all of them for any details they could find, which hadn't been many. "We still have no idea what that Guardian thing is or who is controlling it, I really think my skills would be put to better use here trying to figure that out," she argued.

"Look Sam," General Jack O'Neil said in a placating manner, "I understand where you are coming from but we have zero leads right now. Right now this thing is our number one priority here in the Milky Way, the idea of Ba'al or one of his Clones controlling this thing has everyone scared, but there is not much we can do about it right now. But we do need someone that can handle Atlantis after what happened to Dr. Weir not to mention another Replicator situation, we are planning on sending two ships now that they have the Asgard tech to protect Atlantis but it will take a while for them to be ready and it will take 20 days for them to get there one way."

"There are plenty of people that could take the position," she argued.

"True, but many that I could trust," he counted bringing her up short. "The IOA is fighting tooth and nail right now to stay alive and they are bleeding out, thankfully, but not dead yet. While the Stargate nations being forced to come together and really work together for the first time things are changing here rapidly, soon the ships in our fleet will be controlled by a council instead of individual nations and there are already talks of folding the existing armies of the Stargate Nations into one. With the galactic threats pretty much out there in the open the public is all but demanding reform and while things aren't perfect the major nations have to put their differences aside otherwise we won't have to worry about Ba'al or the Asuran because the Mob will rip us apart first."

"That's why I need you on Atlantis," he continued. "The IOA is one breath away from being disbanded and forgotten and they DON'T like that idea one bit. Their power was based on the Stargate being secret and mostly in US control, now it's not and any plans they had just went right out the window. But they are lobbying hard to get one of their own, or at least someone sympathetic to them in control of Atlantis and if the IOA can control the flow and study of Atlantis," he led off shooting her a knowing look.

"Then their power base is all but secure which can't mean anything good for us," Sam finished for him. "Those power hungry politicos would use the City to create a power base as the what Federation, Republic, whatever we become forms to make themselves money which is what they always wanted in the first place."

"Exactly," O'Neill said. "But that's not the only reason, as you know from the reports Atlantis has hundreds of separate computer systems with stupid amounts of data and for some reason no Ancient version of Google. But if anyone can track down a reference to this Guardian thing it's you Sam, sure they have people working on it there already. Rodney included, but despite what he or anyone else says, YOU are the foremost expert we have on Ancient technology. So I want you there going over those data banks with a fine tooth comb and I want you to find me that data."

"Alright," she said grudgingly. "But you have to keep me updated on whatever you find, that Guardian was unlike any piece of Ancient technology I have ever seen. It's almost as if…no that can't be right," she trailed off.

"As if what," O'Neil prompted knowing form good experience how accurate Sam's theories usually turned out to be.

"As if…the Guardian wasn't Alteran tech at all," she said looking confused. "I know we saw Ancient writing on the little ones but we never got close to the Guardian, and while it had that super advanced look to it the style was all wrong. I can't think of any other race with Technology that comes eve close to that so Ancient is a safe bet but still, I can't shake the feeling that it might not be Ancient tech at all," she finished.

"But if it's not Ancient, then what is it," O'Neil asked. He was only met with silence in response.

 _(Ba'al's Time Travel Machine)_

With a sigh Ba'al deactivated the communication device that allowed him to contact his clones, a device that prevented them from tracking his location thankfully, naturally he knew his clones would try to supplant him if they could. They were Ba'al after all even if they were only clones. His clones had an idea of what his failsafe plan was, that is going back in time and changing the past, but they didn't know how he planned on accomplishing that.

It was only after discovering the effects of solar flares on stargate travel from the SGC database that he learned he could use the effect to his advantage. The regular DHD devices prevented any travel if the path taken would intersect with a solar flare or a black hole, the Earth's jury rigged DHD originally hadn't possessed those safety features. They did now but only after discovering the dangers of unsafe wormhole travel.

It had taken him months to place subspace satellites around thousands of stars throughout the Milky Way Galaxy, stars that were in systems without a stargate planet. It always surprised him when he thought about it, how little the galaxy explored outside of the gate network. It didn't matter if they were Goa'uld, Jaffa or Tau'ri 99% of the time they stuck to planets with stargates on them, which made it easier to hide his satellites.

Unfortunately, that had been the easy part, now he was stuck here in his complex while his computers based of stolen Asgard technology, worked through the computations to calculate what kind of solar flare was necessary to send him back in time to the correct timeline. But even when the computer finished the calculations he would have to wait for a solar flare that matched his required parameters before he could go back in time and it might be months or even years before he would be able to make the jump.

In the meantime, he had his clones attempting to rebuild the Goa'uld empire, in his image naturally, what with the Ori defeated and on the way back out of the Galaxy soon. The Asgard were gone as well which was a plus but the Tau'ri, FJN, Tok'ra and any sufficiently advanced enough free human world were all working franticly to build up their power bases. The Ori hurt everyone badly and at the moment there was no superpower in the Milky Way, the Tau'ri had a leg up with the Asgard legacy but only a hand full of ships to their name and they couldn't be everywhere.

The FJN was trying to copy the Tau'ri government as best they could but they were fractured at best and their ships had none of the upgrades for their Ha'tak's that he or Anubis had introduced so at best they were target practice. The Tok'ra were even worse off with their low numbers and even lower number of ships and none of the advanced human worlds had ships to speak of at the moment making ti a race between Ba'al and the rest of the Galaxy to see who would rule.

At least that was how it had been until some of his clones reported empty world where they should have found easy slaves for their fledging empire. At first it was only 1 world in 10 but soon it became 4 or 5 worlds in 10 that they explored across every territory his Clones had claimed as their individual dominions. And now one of his clones had vanished, all he had as a clue was a garbled subspace message with a location that covered hundreds of lightyears, he was tempted to order some of his clones to scour the area to find where their missing brother went but thought better of it.

His clones couldn't afford to waste ships at the moment, their power base wasn't as secure as he would have liked. So he decided to hold back for the time being, once his clones had more ships under their control they might be able to send a few to scout the area but until then it wasn't worth the risk. What he was more interested in at the moment were the events happening on Earth.

His contacts there reported the existence of the Janus Key, oh how he drooled over the possibility of that ship and what it contained. His only consolation was that it was out of the Tau'ri hands, they already had Atlantis, and he didn't want to think about what they would do with the Janus Key. He quickly understood the difference between parallel realties and alternate dimensions and the advantages they might hold and there was the slight possibility that the Janus Key might find its way back to this dimension. He would have to keep an eye out for it.

"In the end…all will bow to Ba'al," he whispered to himself as he looked over a holograph of the Galaxy and then a little smirk came over his lips as a plan to disrupt the Tau'ri and their allies began to unfold within his mind.

 **PAN: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter but I've got a lot of different fic sim working on all at one. I'm also kind lazy. Will try to get another chapter out for this fast but expect the other fics on my profile to be updated first. But enough of that, next time on Valteran Empire a look at Carter in Pegasus, SG-1 goes hunting for the Guardian and answer, Ba'al is on the move and Cayleb gets some of his fleet launched. Also expect technical specs on the Corvette Frigate and Destroyer classes at least. Until next time!**

 **Ja Ne!**


End file.
